Pride Lord
by Kolarthecool
Summary: After the final battle, Harry is betrayed by the one he trusted most. Filled with sorrow and anger he transforms into a Hollow, the first in existence. Centuries later a Shinigami by the name of Aizen comes searching. Dark!Harry, Harry/Harribel.
1. Hollowfication

**Pride Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Chapter: 1

"Cero!" - Normal tone

'Cero!' - Thoughts

**"Cero!"** - Deep tone, Techniques.

_~Cero!~_- Silky tone, Parseltongue

* * *

17 year old Harry Potter released a sigh of relief as he examined the body laying at his feet, the battle was finally over. It had been over an hour since he and his opponent had began exchanging spells, powerful and dark magics had been used by both but after a long and trying battle it was finally over, he had won.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

* * *

Harry and his friends had spent the last two years after the events at the DoM training for the final battle, it was after Dumbledores death at Snape's hands that they had left the school in order to hunt down the Horcruxes. With the combined intelligence of Hermione and Luna they had developed a spell to find the Horcuxes, thus making their journey a fast one.

After returning to the castle to destroy the Diadem they had discovered the piece of soul hidden deep within Harry's scar. With Voldemorts attack expected any day the six teens had hurriedly ransacked both the restricted section of the school library and the Black family library in and attempt to solve the problem. It was Neville who found a solution in the form of an exorcism ritual.

The ritual had been performed and the piece of soul destroyed leaving Voldemort with one final Horcrux, Nagini. With little time until the final battle the six had read, studied and trained in both the light arts and the various dark arts they found during their search for the exorcism ritual. Time passed and after a few months Voldemort had attacked the castle, leading to the current situation.

* * *

It had all began when word reached him that Voldemort and the remainder of his Inner Circle were camped out in the forbidden forest while the rest of his minions assaulted Hogwarts, using a secret tunnel found only on the Marauders Map Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny had all snuck into the forest and attacked.

While Harry and his friends had been slightly outnumbered, both sides had been evenly matched but with Voldemort sitting back to watch and Harry assisting, the side of the light was able to thin the numbers down. In the end only Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback and Voldemort himself remained.

Neville and Bellatrix had both broken away to duel while Ron and Hermione attacked the Lestrange brothers. Lucius, bound by the feud between the Malfoy and Weasley families, had attacked Ginny while Luna held off Greyback. With no one left to block his path Harry had gone after Voldemort himself, their battle raged on for several minutes before he heard the first scream. Both had turned to observe the other battles and Harry's heart almost broke at what he saw.

Hermione lay dead, her eyes glazed over while Ron fiercely battled on against both Lestrange brothers.

Bellatrix had fallen, a long silver blade with the Longbottom crest embedded in her chest. Neville, having defeated her, was rushing to Ron's aid.

Luna lay bleeding from claw like gashes in her chest while Fenrir lay dead, a silver dagger jammed in his throat.

Ginny on the other hand was screaming and writhing under Lucius's Cruciatus while the blond man stood above her, one of his arms was missing but he had already cauterized the wound and was releasing his anger on the downed Ginny.

Both Harry and Voldemort acted at the same time, with two flicks of their wands both launched the first spell that came to mind, the _Sectumsempra_ for Harry and the _Avada Kadavra_ for Voldemort. Harry's first spell struck Lucius on the neck and took his head clean off, the second cut a diagonal gash into Rodolphus's back allowing Ron to take him out.

Unfortunately Voldemort's first _Avada_ struck Neville in the back killing him instantly while the second put Ginny out of her misery. Harry had shouted out in anger and renewed his attack against the Dark Lord. The duel had continued on, both attacking and defending with their best, before the battle shifted in Harry's favor. He spotted Nagini slithering towards him from the bushes in an attempt to bite him, a quick cutting curse took her head off and he was able to strike down Voldemort when the man was distracted by the death of his last Horcrux.

* * *

Looking up from where he knelt Harry surveyed the torn up clearing that had been their battlefield. Luna had succumbed to her injuries and had bled to death where she lay, Ron had defeated Rabastan but had lost his life in the battle. Harry sobbed as he looked over the dead bodies of his friends, the battle was over, the war was over but at what cost?

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of slow clapping off to the side.

"Good job Harry, you've done your part magnificently." A familiar voice rasped. Harry's eyes widened as he turned to the source and gasped.

"W-what? I don't understand...you..you're-"

"Dead?" Dumbledore grinned his eyes twinkling madly "I'm glad to say that the reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated."

"How?" Harry gasped staring at the form of his old mentor. Dumbledore grinned darkly at him and raised his wand.

"It wasn't too hard my boy, as you very well know Severus is a master of non-verbal casting. All it took was him saying one spell while firing another with his wand, one that looked like the _Avad_a." Dumbledore paused to chuckle at the flabbergasted look on Harry's face. "After falling off the tower I simply called Fawkes, had him teleport me to the bottom of the tower and ingested some 'Draught of Living Death' and voila, my death was faked."

Harry could only kneel and listen with wide eyes, his wand lay forgotten at his side.

''B-but why?" he asked staring in shock.

"Why to push you in the right direction of course. If I had still lived you never would have gone after the Horcruxes, as you remember I nearly died getting the ring and the locket...no I needed you to go after the rest, it was far too big a risk for me." Dumbledore explained walking closer as he spoke "And you performed masterfully, you destroyed all the Horcruxes, even the one in your scar and defeated Tom, now I can just sweep in, explain how I faked my death in order to make Tom lower his guard and then claim credit for his death. My name will rise right up there with Merlins and I have you to thank for it dear boy." Dumbledore finished with his grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes in place.

Harry could only stare in shock.

"Of course this would have gone so much better if that twit Malfoy hadn't gotten in the way. I could have been the Master of Death had he not disarmed me in the tower, once a master loses the elder wand they can never regain it, but no matter. The boy will suffer for what he's done, I can guarantee that." Dumbledore growled.

At this point he noticed that Harry was no longer listening, the teen simply stared at the ground in shock, sighing to himself Dumbledore aimed his original wand at Harry's head and prepared to end it.

Harry had tuned out everything, all he could think about was Dumbledores betrayal. The old man had used him and then deserted him only to come back now to betray him. It just wasn't fair, why did god always have to fuck him over all the time? His friends were all dead, his mentor and adopted grandfather had betrayed him and now he was going to die...life just wasn't fair.

As he thought, more and more images of his dead friends and family passed through Harry's mind. His emotions fled leaving only two feelings behind, anger and sorrow. Half his heart filled with anger at Dumbledore for his betrayal, anger at Snape for helping the old man, anger at Voldemort for being the cause of all this and anger at himself for falling into such a trap. The other half of his heart filled with sorrow for Sirius, sorrow for Cedric, sorrow for Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and especially Ginny.

Harry knelt in anguish as his anger and sorrow filled him. He hated Dumbledore, he hated Voldemort, he hated his life. He just wanted it to end, he wanted to be finished with it all. He was willing to give anything for it to end, his life, his fame, his money...his humanity. Harry gasped as he felt something within him click. The feelings filling his heart spread to the rest of his body, it mingled with his magic and seemed to call out to something, three somethings and they answered.

Dumbledore, who was just about to finish off the defeated boy before him, gasped as he felt Harry's magic spike. He took a step back warily as he watch the boy kneeling on the ground, his head hung in defeat. Harry seemed to release a pulse of magic that swept through the forest and castle in search of something, Dumbledore looked around in surprise as he felt three pulses return.

In Voldemort's hand the elder wand pulsed as it felt it's master calling.

In the Gryffindor tower the Cloak of Invisibility pulsed as it answered its masters call.

In the forbidden forest the Resurrection stone pulsed as it's master called.

In a flash of white light the three items disappeared and reappeared in front of Harry. The teen and the old man watched in shock and surprise as the three items flew towards the teen and sunk into his chest. Harry gasped once as he felt the three items touch his magic, he and Dumbledore stared at each other for a moment before the dark haired teen vanished in a burst of white light.

* * *

**-Centuries later-**

Emerald green slitted eyes snapped open inside a dark cave. The owner of said eyes growled as he sensed a presence approaching, trespassing in his territory! His bones popped and groaned as he shook himself awake, it had been decades since he had closed his eyes to sleep and now someone was approaching him, someone powerful.

It had been a long time since he felt such power.

* * *

**-Flashback, several centuries ago-**

His first sight upon awakening was an endless desert of white sand. He had no memories but there was a deep feeling that something was wrong, something was different. His body felt strange to him, as he stood on his four paws he felt as if there were two too many. As he cleaned the sand from his silky fur he felt as if his skin had far too much hair.

It was a strange experience.

His form had been small, incredibly small, he was nothing more than a small black kitten with a feline-like bone mask. His fur was pitch black and unruly but at the same time it had a silky sheen and seemed to flow over him like water, in the center of his chest was a small hole. On his face was a bone white mask that covered the entirety of his head with only openings for his eyes, nose, ears and mouth, embedded in the center of the mask was a pitch black stone.

He still could not recall who or what he was, all that he knew was that he was hungry, so very hungry, he wanted something to eat! A grating sound was heard from his mask and he could just barely feel as the black stone turned three times, the next thing he knew there was a transparent man standing before him looking confused.

His instincts kicked in, he didn't stop to think or wonder how the man had gotten there, he had just pounced. A few minutes later the man had been devoured and his hunger was sated for the moment. That was when he discovered what it meant to devour a soul. Each time he ate he grew stronger, bigger, and faster; he also found that each time he ate he recovered some of his memories and could also watch the souls memories if he so chose.

He wasn't sure how he could differentiate between the two but he could somehow tell which memories were his and which belonged to another.

* * *

For months he simply remained where he was and used the black stone in his forehead, he had found that by thinking specifications he could choose what kind of soul was brought to him. At first he chose the bigger, fatter ones to try quench his hunger but nothing stopped the gnawing feeling in his gut. He continued to eat souls, over and over, growing stronger all the while.

After the thousandth soul or so all his memories returned as clear as day. He remember his name, who he was and how he had gotten here. After all the time in this form he had gotten used to it, he no longer remember what it was like in his old form nor did he care. His old life had brought him pain and suffering, but in his new life he was powerful. The one memory he had deeply held on to was that of his betrayer, the face of Albus Dumbledore had been burned into his memories for all time and he would never forget the man, he would have his revenge.

With his memories had come information, information on what he now was and where he was. He was a creature of death, able to feast on the souls of the dead or others of his kind in order to grow stronger. His new form and power had been given to him by the Deathly Hollows, he had asked and they had provided. He had learned that he was no longer a human nor was he a ghost, spirit or specter. He was the embodiment of the Deathly Hollows and he was called as such, a Hollow. Hollows could exist in any of the realms, both living or dead but the realm he was currently in was the home of the Hollows, a home created by the three powerful artifacts.

Hueco Mundo.

He had also discovered that he was the first of his kind, he had been the only one of his kind until he sunk his teeth into that first soul. Each and every soul he had devoured had been turned into a Hollow as well, they had reformed somewhere else in Hueco Mundo and had taken on a creature form, just like him. Even as he learned all this more information entered his mind. He had taken the form of a creature of death, a creature able to kill hundreds of people in just a few moments, a Nundu.

Following that came information on his powers and abilities, the Hollows had fused with him so he could use each of their abilities. Thanks to the Elder Wand he could still use his magic, the energy was different now and he would need to practice controlling it but he could still use the thousands of spells he had learned in life. The stone allowed him to summon spirits from the after life, as long as he had the stone he would never go hungry. His fur was composed of the cloak, with a single thought he could completely hide himself from sight, it also provided the ability to hide from those that could sense energy.

Along with his old abilities came new ones, the powers of a Hollow. His strength, speed and endurance has risen to new heights, his sense of sight, taste and sound had all been enhanced and he could use a few techniques with his spirit energy, his Reiryoku.

After his memories returned Harry had set out to explore Hueco Mundo. His body had grown since he first found himself here, he had gone from the size of a kitten to that of a large dog, he would grow larger as he grew stronger but for now his size was enough. He spent months traveling through the desert of Hueco Mundo, he explored the quartz tree forest below the sand; he met, fought and devoured other Hollows that he came across and he continued to grow stronger.

After traveling through his realm he had gained enough strength and power to return to the human realm. He had created a portal that would lead him to the human realm and jumped through, his biggest mistake was in leaving the portal open. Other hollows had sensed the portal and had followed him through, at this point there were now hundreds and thousands of Hollows and their numbers continued to grow.

They spread across the human realm like a plague devouring all they came across, and destroying all in their path. The humans had no one to defend them and since they were unable to see Hollows they were easily devoured. In just a few years the number of humans on the planet had dropped from the billions into the thousands. That's when he appeared.

A being of white energy and raw power.

He proclaimed himself the spirit king and cast all the Hollows back into Hueco Mundo, the spirit king swore to create a force to fight against and destroy the Hollows before closing the portal between their worlds.

Harry would continue traveling to the human realm from time to time but he made sure to close his portals whenever he went. It was during one of these trips that he met him, the one the spirit king had chosen. A Shinigami by the name of Yamamoto but Harry recognized him immediately.

Dumbledore.

Their battle had been fierce and long, both had been evenly matched. Harry was strong, fast and powerful for a hollow but he had yet to evolve past his first form, he was still a low class Hollow. Dumbledore on the other hand was still a novice, he had yet to learn the name of his blade and was still far too used to using magic instead of Reiryoku. The battle ended with both fleeing, injured and weakened from the battle.

Harry retreated to Hueco Mundo, he now knew where his nemesis was. He planned to grow stronger and stronger until they met once more and he devoured the old man. Using the stone he called upon the most powerful magic users he could remember and devoured them. He drained them of their knowledge and added their power to his. The years passed and he continued to grow stronger, waiting for the day he met Dumbledore once more.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

His eyes glowed with power as he followed the figure walking towards him. After all these years he had grown to a fine, respectable size, one of the largest Hollows around besides the Gillians. Even as one of the largest Hollows in existence he still had his feline grace and agility, his speed was practically unmatched by any other.

His attention returned to the trespasser in his cavern, at first he thought it was a new born Hollow since the older ones knew to avoid his territory but as the figure came closer he could clearly make out the form of a Shinigami.

Harry frowned in distaste when the Shinigami came to a stop before him.

'Hmm..what to do, what to do? Eat him? Rip him apart and send the pieces back to the old coot?' he thought with a dark grin.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Shinigami began to speak.

"Greetings Hollow-san, I have heard much about you." the man announced with a polite bow. ''My name is Sosuke Aizen, the new king of Hueco Mundo.''

Well that decided it.

It was bad enough that he let that old fool Baraggan claim to be king of Hueco Mundo but there was no way in hell he would allow the same for some Shinigami. Faster than the eye could see, a sharp claw whipped out and sliced the man in half. The second the action was completed Harry frowned, something was wrong.

"My...that was impressive." a voice stated.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he studied the man he had just 'killed'. Obviously the man, Aizen, had used some sort of illusion to trick his five senses but Harry's sixth sense had never stopped sensing his Reiryoku, should he need to he could easily find the man with his eyes closed.

**"Congratulations on your survival Shinigami, now speak quickly before I devour you." **he growled.

Aizen on the other hand was deep in thought over this new Hollow. He had barely even seen the attack that had ended his illusions life, the Hollows speed was impressive. The Hollow itself also confused him, it had seemed almost bored with him and it didn't even look confused at his survival.

How interesting.

With this in mind he began his tale for the Hollow. He told the Hollow the same thing he'd told the others, that he was looking to unite all hollows and to wage a war against the Soul society and the Shinigami sometime in the distant future and that he was working to learn how to create Arrancar. He asked this Hollow if it would join his cause.

After listening to the Shinigami's tale, Harry sat and mulled the information over in his mind. A war sounded like a lot of fun, it had been years since he last had a challenge and fighting against these Shinigami 'captains' sounded like it would be entertaining. If they were all as powerful as this Aizen fellow then he may have some fun, at the very least he would get to fight Dumbledore once again.

Aizen's plot seemed to be the best chance for finding Dumbledore, a Legilimency scan on Aizen had shown that Dumbledore had grown powerful over the centuries but the man rarely left Soul Society anymore. If Harry wanted his revenge he would need to force the old coot to leave the safety of his fortress.

But those were all the pros of the situation, the cons on the other hand caused him to frown. For one thing he would need to serve under this Shinigami, something that disgusted him to the core. Then there were the other Hollows, although none knew him as the father of all Hollows, his reputation had spread around Hueco Mundo. Most Hollows knew to fear him while the more powerful ones stared at him in awe, sometimes it reminded him of his previous life and he hated that.

'Hmm..what the hell, I'll give it a shot. If anyone annoys me I'll eat them, If Aizen disappoints me I'll eat him.' With his decision made Harry turned his attention to the smirking man standing a few feet away from him.

**"Very well Shinigami I accept, but I have two conditions." **He growled shifting around, his tail lazily swung behind him as he watched the Shinigami.

Aizen was actually startled by the Hollows reply, most Hollows turned him down until he defeated them or proved his strength, the fact a Hollow as powerful as this one was rumored to be had accepted his offer was surprising. As the Hollow shifted again he was able to see its dark silhouette against the lighter cavern wall. He had never realized how truly gigantic the Hollow was, it was at least twice the size of any regular Hollow and the only creatures he had seen that were larger were in fact the Gillians.

Aizen actually gulped in fear at the true size of the Hollow, although it had not been seen in decades rumors still persisted about the ancient and powerful Hollow. He was said to be one of the most powerful feline based Hollows around and had recieved a fitting title, the Pride Lord.

While inside he was nervous and fearful, on the outside Aizen kept his face calm and confident.

"Very well Hollow-san, what are your conditions?" Aizen asked smirking confidently.

Harry took a moment to think before he replied **"First off the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto, is to be left for me. No one else is to touch him." **

Aizen was once again startled, the fool wanted to fight Yamamoto? What a strange Hollow. The request was an easy one to fulfill since no other Hollow was dumb enough to actually face Yamamoto.

"Very well, I accept your first condition." He replied.

**"Secondly, you may never again claim to be the King of Hueco Mundo. There is no way in hell I'm allowing some Shinigami claim over my lands." **

Aizen cocked a brow at this "Your land? I was under the impression that Baraggan Loisenbairn was King of Hueco Mundo an-"

Aizen was cut off as Harry released a deep booming laugh that shook the entire cavern.

**"Baraggan? That fool is no king, I may have allowed him to claim as such but after losing to you he is but a pathetic worm and YOU Shinigami, have no claim to these lands.**"

Aizen frowned but nodded all the same. The title meant nothing to him he would simply gather up all the Hollows and they themselves would proclaim him King, it mattered not whether he claimed the title himself or not.

**"Very well Shinigami, I shall wander the desert once more. Seek me out when you have completed your _Arrancar." _**Harry replied. He would need time to familiarize himself with the deserts of Hueco Mundo once more, it had been decades since he last ventured out and the last he heard a palace was to be built somewhere.

Aizen smiled at the response, hopefully this Hollow would be worth the effort. If not at least he could speed up his recruitment if he mentioned that the Pride Lord had joined him.

"May I ask what class of Hollow you are?" He asked, his bet was on Adjuchas since most Vasto Lorde seemed to have humanoid form.

A spark of annoyance flickered through the Hollows eyes as he replied.

**"Adjuchas." **he murmured. It was a lie but the Shinigami didn't need to know that.

Unlike most other Hollows he had never truly evolved, as he ate he simply grew bigger, stronger and faster but he never underwent a transformation like the other Hollows.

Aizen nodded at the answer and turned to go. He was caught off guard as Harry's tail snaked out and wrapped around him, the real him not the illusionary being the Hollow had been speaking to all this time. A considerable amount of spirit pressure crashed onto his shoulders forcing him to stiffen and look into the glowing green eyes of the Hollow.

**"It is disrespectful to hide when speaking to others Shinigami, don't think your petty illusions can fool me"** Harry hissed threateningly. Aizen nodded repeatedly and as Harry released him, the Shinigami immediately fled with a **Shunpo**.

Growling Harry stood and stretched, his bones popped and cracked in complaint. Shaking the last of his slumber away he trotted towards the entrance of his cave.

'Time to see whats new in the world.' he thought with a grin.


	2. Hueco Mundo

**Pride Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Chapter: 2

"Cero!" - Normal tone

'Cero!' - Thoughts

**"Cero!"** - Deep tone, Techniques.

_~Cero!~_- Silky tone, Parseltongue

* * *

**A/N: Storyline: Yes I know that Harry vs Voldie takes part in 1998 and that the Bleach storyline occurs in the 2000s so my story cant possibly be on the same time-line. What you need to remember is that in my story all the Hollows got loose at one point and almost decimated the planet, due to this the humans were forced to rebuild and repopulate and 2000 years later we have the start of the winter war.**

**Right now the human world is in the mid 1500s, it takes Aizen a few hundred years to set his plans into motion so Harry has some time before the Winter war begins.**

**As for those who think he shouldn't be following Aizen cause hes so strong, well Harry is really only doing this to draw out Dumbledore. Even as strong as he is he cant go up against the entire Soul Society and Dumbledore alone, in their own realm, and hope to win. He's going to need Aizen and his plans to draw out the Shinigami and Dumbledore, and the cannon fodder army Aizen is building will help him nicely.**

**Lastly, for those who are wondering why Dumbles was chosen as the first Shinigami...well you're going to have to wait, I'll try explain it in the story at some point but I will say that it had to do with the Deathly Hollows.**

* * *

Stepping out of his cavern for the first time in 50 years Harry gazed over the white sands of Hueco Mundo, it had been a long time since he last wandered these dunes and it was refreshing to feel the spirit particles in the air. He took a deep breath of the night air and set out towards his destination.

He had some old friends to catch up with.

**-Flashback-**

"If you truly are as powerful as the rumors say then you will easily maintain a position within my Espada." Aizen explained. He had been explaining the structure of his soon to be army while Harry listened patiently, it was at this point that Harry interrupted him.

**"Espada?" **He raised a single brow at the strange word.**  
**

"Oh, I forgot to explain that? The Espada are the ten strongest Hollows in my army, zero being the strongest and nine the weakest. They are the equivalent of the Gotei 13 captains and command their own units, the Espada are given free control over the Numeros and can choose any Numeros as their Fraccion." Aizen smirked. Harry had already decided he hated that smirk, it reminded him of Malfoy, and he looked forward to the day someone wiped that smirk of Aizens face, preferably himself if he had any say in it.

**"And what are these Fraccion?" **Harry asked with a huff, really did no one speak proper English anymore?

(A/N: Language- While Harry speaks English and people from the Bleach universe speak Japanese it's all going to be one universal language in this story. Like a mix of English, Spanish and Japanese)

"Should you become an Espada, one of my generals, the Fraccion will be your direct subordinates. You will be tasked with their training and growth and they will follow your orders." Aizen explained.

Harry cocked a brow at this as an interesting thought came to mind.

**"And I can choose anyone as my Fraccion?"**

"Should you become an Espada," Aizen seemed to stress this point and gave him that damnable smirk "then yes you could, unless of course they were another Espada."

Harry hummed at this.

**"Good, I already have some people in mind." **He stated giving Aizen a feral grin that sent a mild shudder up the mans spine.

Aizen returned his grin with that annoying smirk and asked "Can I know their names? They may already be in my forces."

Harry scoffed **"Doubtful but I'll humor you, you may have already heard of them. I want Arcelia Cruztia, Vivek Rexon and Pythas Ava." **

Aizen's eyes seemed to widen more and more as he heard each name, each was a famous Hollow as well known as the Pride Lord. They were said to be powerful and one was even rumored to be a Vasto Lorde, he had been planning to recruit them at some point but had wanted the Pride Lord first.

"You want the Flame-wing, the Ice Queen and the Desert Serpent? Those three are powerful enough to easily become Espada and I have yet to recruit them." He sputtered.

Harry chuckled at the mans discomfort.

**"Such silly titles, who comes up with these things?" **He asked with a huff, he smirked at the look on Aizen's face **"Worry not Shinigami, I shall recruit them for you. It will be fun to meet some old friends."**

Aizen stared at him for a moment and seemed to be thinking.

"Very well, If you can convince them to join my forces then they may serve under you." He replied.

Harry rolled his eyes at the mans attitude, as if Aizen really had a choice in the matter. Without him there was no way Aizen could convince those three.

**"Good. Now tell me more about this 'army' of yours." **Harry stated shuffling once more to get comfortable.

"Ah yes, where was I?"

**-Flashback End-**

Aizen's forces were still growing but there was still an estimated 400 years or so until his plans were set into motion. More than enough time for Harry to find his old pack and train, the battle with Albus was in the future and he couldn't wait.

* * *

**-2 days later-**

Harry lifted a paw high into the air and began to channel his Reiryoku into it, the three he sought had split up long ago and gone their separate ways after he chose to rest in his cavern. He would need to collect them one at a time but that wouldn't be too hard.

**"Bombarda"**

With a growl his paw slammed onto the desert ground and the Reiryoku was released in an explosion. The ground beneath him shuddered and gave way and Harry fell through into the Menos Forest.

Nimbly avoiding the Quartz trees he gracefully landed deep within the forest, off in the distance the sounds of Hollows fighting could be heard while the Gillians groaned and roared.

'Ah how I've missed this place' He thought with a wide grin.

A Hollow hidden behind a nearby tree squealed and scampered away when it caught sight of his various rows of sharp teeth. Harry chuckled and continued on his way.

He heard the sound of fighting Hollows all around him but he ignored it all and headed towards the mountain in the distance. Stalking through the forest his mere presence scared away the weaker Hollows while the more foolish ones were dispatched and devoured at the bat of an eye.

For hours he traveled through the forest, leisurely taking his time as the mountain approached. Soon enough however, reached the end of the forest and stood at the base of a tall mountain surrounded by Gillians and a few Adjuchas. The fighting Hollows turned towards him as they sensed his presence, most of the Adjuchas paled at his massive sized and the power illuminating his emerald eyes. There were whispers of 'the Pride Lord' and some turned tail and ran.

The Gillians however lacked the mental capabilities to make a proper decision and attacked him in a hunger powered frenzy. There were at least six Gillians bearing down on him while the others returned to fighting each other, the remaining Adjuchas stood back and watched, many looking for an opening to attack and the rest curious to the outcome of the coming fight.

**It's been so long since I've fought," **Harry grinned flexing a paw **"Lets see if I've still got it."**

He crouched low and his muscles bunched before he vanished without a sound. One second he was standing in front of six large Gillians the next he was just gone. The Adjuchas watched in shock and awe as all six Gillians roared and fell to the ground, each missing a chunk of their mask.

Halfway up the mountain Harry perched on a ledge and sneered down at his 'opponents'. The six Gillians were already dissolving into spirit particles and would be gone in just a few more seconds, the other Hollows were eagerly attacking the downed Hollows in an attempt to gain more strength, he turned away from the sight munching on the mask fragments in his mouth.

**"Pathetic." **he muttered leaping up the mountain.

If there was one thing he loved about this form it was the speed. Even as large as he was, he was still one of the fastest creatures alive. In life he had been a speed junkie, racing about and diving on his broom, now he could out run his old Firebolt without even trying.

The one thing he did miss was the freedom of the skies, sometimes he wished he had recieved an avian form. It was one of the reasons he was so jealous of Vivek.

* * *

With a final leap Harry soared up and landed on a large ledge three quarters of the way up the mountain, at the end of the ledge was a large opening leading into a cave. He could clearly see a golden glow coming from deep within the cave. Harry grinned as he stalked towards the opening.

**Oi Vivek! Get off your lazy ass and get out here!" **He roared, a hint of anticipation and amusement in his tone.

The glow in the cave intensified and Harry smirked as a blast of fire came shooting out towards him. His tail swung lazily and a flame-freezing spell coated his fur, the fire rolled over him and he poured more strength into his spell as the flames licked at his fur. His grin widened when a fiery form shot out of the cave and into the air.

**"Who dares distur-Potter?" **the fire bird cawed catching sight of him.

Harry grinned as he examined his friend, he had been surprised to find a phoenix based Hollow in Hueco Mundo and at first he had been set on destroying it for the part Fawkes played in Dumbledore's betrayal but he had remembered that the bird had never really wronged him directly and had even saved his life at one point.

The Hollow was still young at the time and would most likely have died and been eaten in a short amount of time. Most avian based Hollows were scavengers since they didn't have the strength to take down other Hollows, they were usually brought down and killed easily by the more experienced and powerful Hollows. Harry had allowed the Hollow to join him and had summoned up spirits for it to devour until it was strong enough to beat other Hollows.

**"Good to see you as well Vivek." **He chuckled grinning widely at the Phoenix Hollow.

Vivek landed in front of him and the flames died down as the two Hollows studied each other. Vivek was larger than most bird based Hollows, he stood at 6 feet tall and had a wing span of 4 meters. He had a bird like mask on his head that completely covered his face and beak. From within the depths of his mask, his crimson orbs glowed like a pair of hot coal. His long beak added to his fearful appearance as it was curved menacingly, looking like it was mere moments away from tearing into his prey. Unlike most Hollow, with their leathery or bone like skin, his entire body was covered in various orange and red feathers with the only exception being his Hollow hole which was located on his left thigh. An interesting skill on his part was the fact the he could channel his Reiryoku through his whole body, causing his many feathers to be set aflame and turning him into a true fire bird.

**"It is you, what are you doing here Harry? Last I heard you were taking a very long cat nap." **Vivek chuckled.

Harry grinned and began telling his story to the fire bird. Vivek listened intently as Harry explained why he was there and about Aizen's army, when he finished the Phoenix cocked its head to the side and gave him a curious look.

**"Why would you of all people want to work under some Shinigami? Why not just kill him and take his army?" **Vivek asked staring at him, his eyes glowed with curiosity as he studied the Nundu curled up before him.

Harry chuckled and took a moment to answer.

**"Why should I? My goals are to kill one man, its easier to let Aizen do all the work and draw out Yamamoto for me." **Harry replied, he grinned when he heard Vivek mutter something about 'lazy cats'. **"Besides this 'Arrancar' thing sounds interesting, another boost in power will help nicely in the coming fight."**

Vivek thought it over for a moment and scoffed.

**"I still don't like the fact that we'll be working with a Shinigami but if you go I'll go, I owe you my life after all."** The Hollow replied, his beak held high.

Harry grinned back at his friend and rose to his feet.

**"Great, now we just have to find the others. Do you know where they are?" **He asked as the bird soared up and perched on his head, Vivek had always enjoyed perching on him while Harry raced through the desert.

'In fact they all enjoyed riding on me' he thought with an eye twitch.

Vivek grinned as he saw the eye twitch and just made himself more comfortable.

**"Arcelia is on the other end of the forest, she's in that clearing over there," **He replied pointing with a wing. Harry's eye sight wasn't as good as the fire birds but he could easily pick out which clearing it was, it was the only one covered in ice. **"The ice keeps the other Hollows away, she usually stays in the center of the clearing.''**

Harry nodded in reply, Arcelia was an ice natured Hollow just like Vivek was fire natured while Pythas and Harry were poison natured.

(A/N: The Hollows in this story will lean towards an element like Pokemon. Ex. Fire, Bug, Ice, Water, Poison, Flying etc. Vivek would be a Fire/Flying type while Harry is a Poison/Ground type.)

**"Pythas still burrows through the desert above, he usually hunts down Hollows in an attempt to evolve or he rests in a cave near Las Noches." **Vivek continued, this time pointing up at the sky.

**"Right then, lets go see Arcelia." **Harry replied retreating to the cave. Vivek nodded and knowing what his friend was going to do he held on tight and crouched low.

Taking a running start to the edge of the ledge Harry crouched and pushed off with a powerful thrust. His jump took him high into the air as he soared towards the frozen clearing. As they began to descend Vivek held on tight and spread his wings, he gave two powerful flaps that sent them into the air and then they began to glide towards the clearing.

(Yes I know the bird is like half his size but it's also a Hollow and a Phoenix and we all know Fawkes has super strength, after all he did carry four humans with his tail feather alone. If that doesn't work for you then just assume Harry cast a feather light charm on himself.)

* * *

They dropped into the center of the clearing without a sound or any sign of disturbance. Taking a quick look around, Harry easily spotted his old friend.

Seated on a large ice throne a few meters away from them was a black cloaked figure. Arcelia was another Hollow he had found based on a magical creature, she was a Dementor, she was also a Vasto Lorde while Vivek was an Adjuchas.

Arcelia looked like any old Dementor from his life with her long, tattered cloak and gray skin, unlike normal Dementors though her skin looked healthy and whole instead of aged and decayed. She had a pristine white half-mask with no eye holes and pitch black lips with sharp teeth. The half of her face they could see was smooth and youthful but like her hands the skin was gray.

Harry wasn't sure how but even with no eyes she was able to see clearly, she was also able to glide and walk even though he never saw her legs. As for her powers she could shoot burst of ice from her hands like Vivek's flames, she could also use the Dementor aura through her Reiatsu (spirit pressure) making her Reiatsu twice as powerful.

"Finally awake sleepy head?" she teased, her voice was still as high and melodic as he remembered.

**"Good to see you again Arcelia, how have you been?" **Harry asked in a polite tone. He came up before her throne and curled up on the ground, a warming charm easily kept the cold at bay. Vivek jumped from his head and perched on the throne above Arcelia.

He had always found it strange how well the two got along even though they used the opposite elements and were based off powerful creatures of the light and the dark.

Arcelia giggled as she regarded him "I've been fine Harry, so what woke you up? It must be something fun if Vivek here is willing to leave his roost."

Harry chuckled as the bird huffed jokingly. He began to tell Arcelia the same things he had told Vivek about Aizen and his plans. She listened just as Intently as the fire bird had done and posed a question at the end.

"What's this Aizen guy like?"

Harry snarled as he replied **"He's a bit arrogant and annoying but hes also very intelligent and ambitious. From what I've seen he's pretty powerful as well and he uses illusions. Since most Hollows cant sense energy as well as we can I think he could defeat any of them easily." **Harry smirked at this, he had forced them to work on their sensing abilities when they were younger. Although they had moaned and complained at the time the ability had paid off numerous times.** "He's probably around Vasto Lorde class in strength and his illusions are perfect enough to fool any opponent." **he explained.

He hadn't exaggerated on the Shinigami's capabilities, the man may have been good at hiding his power but Harry had easily sensed his Reiryoku. The illusions had fooled even his advanced senses so he had no doubt that they could fool even the Vasto Lorde as well.

Arcelia hummed and shifted in her throne for a few moments.

"And you really think he can succeed?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Harry remained silent for a few minutes thinking before he replied.

**"He has a chance, if he can gather enough Hollows then he could do it." **He replied before giving a wide grin **"With our help he would most likely succeed."  
**

Arcelia sat still for a few minutes thinking on his words while Vivek studied the both of them. Harry sat still and watched her intently until she replied.

"Alright, I'll come along. It gets so boring around here and I haven't found anyone strong to fight in a long time.'' she stated grinning viciously.

Harry returned her grin and rose to his full height. Arcelia had always shared his lust for battle and was always looking for a good fight, it was a trait Pythas also shared. Vivek on the other hand had always been the calmer more passive one of the group but Harry had attributed that to his form, Phoenix's were well known pacifists after all.

**"Only Pythas left, he should be easy to find.' **Harry replied turning to go.

His eye twitched in annoyance as he felt Vivek land on his head and Arcelia on his back.

* * *

**-A day later-**

"He should be close by, I can sense his Reiryoku signature as well as a smaller weaker one." Arcelia stated from her spot on his back.

Harry's eye twitched once more as he replied.

**"Yeah I can sense him too, Vivek take a look for us." **

The Phoenix nodded once and pushed off, he soared high into the air and circled above them twice before gliding off to the side. Harry followed the firebird from below as they raced through the desert, hopping over a large sand dune he easily spotted the last member of their group.

Pythas lay coiled around a large Elephant sized Hollow, the serpent Hollow ignored them as he focused on his meal and devoured his prey. Arcelia gave a sniff in disgust but Harry chuckled as he curled up on the ground and waited for Pythas to finish his meal, the serpent had never liked being disturbed while he ate. Vivek dived from the air and landed beside the Nundu, Harry shot him a jealous glance but quickly turned back to the serpent.

Pythas was a Basilisk based Hollow that he had met shortly after meeting Vivek, the Hollow had been very small at the time but Like Harry he quickly grew as he ate. Pythas was completely white in color, everything from his scales to the plume that denoted him as a male Basilisk. His mask completely covered his face with only his bright yellow eyes and his gaping maw visible.

Unlike the other Basilisk Harry had met, Pythas was small for his kind, although the fact he wasn't 1000 years old may have had something to do with it. As it was the Basilisk Hollow measured in at 20 feet long, he was extremely fast when he struck and could easily burrow through the desert to get around.

He shared a few other attributes with a live Basilisk such as his gaze and bite, his poison was extremely potent and could kill even a Vasto Lorde in a matter of minutes. When he focused his Reiryoku into his eyes he could use the Basilisk's killing stare, weaker Hollows would immediately drop dead while stronger opponents could fight off the effects of the stare or suffer petrification.

After a few minutes while he listened to Arcelia comment on the serpents eating habits and Vivek snickering in reply he noticed that Pythas had finally finished his meal and noticed them.

_"Well well well, aren't you three a sight for sore eyes." _Pythas hissed slithering towards them.

Harry chuckled and sat up _~Hello Pythas, good to see you again.~_ he hissed in Parseltongue, the other two hated when he did this since they could never understand him and while Pythas could understand the language he could not speak it and that annoyed him.

The Basilisk Hollow hissed in annoyance and regarded the three of them.

_"So what brings the three of you out here?" _he asked coiling up in front of them.

Harry smirked and lazily swung his tail in amusement as Vivek replied.

**"Our fearless leader here has decided to join up with some upstart Shinigami, through some stroke of luck he managed to convince us to join him." **Vivek replied shooting Harry a teasing glare.

Pythas gave an amused hiss and faced Harry.

_"Really? You've joined up with Aizen?" _he asked curiously.

"You know him?" Arcelia cut in.

Pythas turned to regard her as he replied _"Not personally but I've heard other Hollows speaking about him, he took over Baraggan's palace." _

He turned back to Harry and cocked his head to the side.

_"He's supposed to be strong, for a Shinigami, but he couldn't have beat you and forced you to join him. Why are you siding with the Shinigami?" _he asked.

Harry smirked **"I have my reasons but his goals happen to coincide with mine," **he replied in a low tone **"He wants a war and I want to kill Yamamoto, its a win win situation." **

Pythas studied him for a moment deep in thought.

_"And you trust him?" _he asked after a moment, the other two turned to Harry as they awaited his response.

He gave them a devilish grin that showed off his rows of deadly teeth.

**"If he tries to betray us, we'll just have to crush him." **

Pythas gave an amused chuckle that came out as a series of small hisses.

_"Very well, I'll come along. Hopefully we can fight some strong people." _he hissed in reply.

Harry grinned as his pack was together once more.

**"Lets go, we need to get stronger while we wait for Aizen to find us**." Harry stated standing up, the serpent nodded and burrowed into the ground. Knowing he would follow them Harry took off at a leisurely pace while Vivek took to the air.

* * *

**-20 years later-**

Harry gave an amused smile as he studied the Hollow below his paw. He and his group had been traveling through the desert once more in search of a fight, there was a powerful Vasto Lorde rumored to hang out around these parts, 'The lone Wolfe' Coyote Starrk. They had been in search of the Vasto Lorde when a small pack of Hollows had attacked them.

The group had consisted of four large Adjuchas class Hollows, one Gillian with a unique mask and a small panther based Adjuchas. The others of the group had attacked his comrades while the panther Hollow had challenged Harry himself. In the last twenty years news had spread far and wide about the Pride Lord and his group and they got challenged every once in a while.

The battle, if it could be called that, had been over in under a minute. Vivek held two of the large Adjuchas pinned beneath his talons with his impressive strength, Arcelia had the other two trembling beneath her aura and Reiatsu while Pythas was coiled around the thrashing Gillian and firmly held it down. Harry stood amidst all this with his paw on the defeated leader of the group.

The Hollow had been fast, extremely so, as were most feline based Hollows. His small size had made him hard to catch and he had used his speed to his advantage. Unfortunately all his attacks were easily stopped by Harry's thick hide and he had studied the Hollow for a few seconds before he struck back. The Hollow had never expected him to move as fast as he could with his size and had been easily overwhelmed and pinned down. Harry grinned down at the prey struggling beneath his paw.

**"So little Hollow why don't you tell me your name."** He asked with a feral grin.

The Hollow snarled at him "Whats it matter to you fucker, just hurry up and eat me or do you plan to bore me to death."

Harry chuckled at the creatures show of bravado **"Are you in such a hurry to die little one?" **he asked with a smirk **"Why don't you humor me and answer my questions? You might even live past this day."**

The Hollow snared once more and struggled in his grasp before it gave a sigh of defeat and answered.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He huffed.

Harry grinned wider **"See that wasn't so hard was it? So, tell me Grimmjow; why did you attack my group and I?" **he asked turning to where Pythas was happily restraining the Gillian, his friends had seen Harry's interest in the small panther and had yet to kill the others.

Grimmjow snarled and struggled once more before he replied "To get stronger, we were hoping we could beat you and grow stronger," He replied sullenly "If not we were hoping to at least test ourselves and gain some experience."

Harry let loose a loud booming laugh at that. **"Test yourselves? Against us? That wasn't very smart now was it?" **he asked pressing harder with his paw.

"Obviously not." Grimmjow snarled, anger and annoyance clear in his tone.

Harry chuckled and let up the pressure he was exerting on the Hollow.

**"Very well Grimmjow, I happen to find you interesting. I haven't come across many feline Hollows so I'll let you live just this once. Grow stronger and seek me out and perhaps we can have a good fight." **he replied grinning ferociously as he released the small Hollow. His friends taking his example released the others and made their way over to him.

Grimmjow studied them curiously "Why are you letting us go? We'll just come back when we grow stronger."

Harry laughed once more **"I know, I look forward to the battle."** he grinned.

"I could come back to kill you someday." Grimmjow stated watching him intently.

Harry chuckled **"I doubt it, but you're welcome to try." **He saw the Hollow open his mouth to speak once more and cut him off **"Do you want to die so badly Grimmjow? You keep trying to change my mind." **

The Hollow immediately clamped his jaw shut and went to check on his comrades. Harry and his group gave them a final glance and walked away.

_"I don't see why you let them go," _Pythas hissed slithering beside him _"They would have made a great meal."_

Harry shot him a glance and smirked **"Perhaps but that Hollow reminded myself of when I was young. I was one of the smaller Hollows so the bigger ones usually came after me but I used my speed to my advantage, just like he does." **Harry replied.

"Wow really? I cant really imagine you as being small," Arcelia teased "You've always been gigantic since we met and that was like 600 years ago."

Harry gave her a smile **"I guess, but its true. I wasn't always this big and Gimmjow reminds me of my youth. He also has the potential to grow stronger and the drive to achieve his goals. He'll make a good opponent given time, especially if his speed continues to increase." **

**"Hmm..too bad for the rest of his pack then." **Vivek commented landing on Harry's head much to the Nundu's annoyance.

_"Why's that?_" Pythas asked turning to the bird.

**"They were missing body parts**" Harry replied for the Phoenix.

"So?" Arcelia asked in a confused tone.

**"Well since some of us didn't become Vasto Lorde in record time we happen to know that if we lose any parts our evolution stops and we cease growing stronger."** Vivek supplied in a teasing tone. Arcelia had become a Vasto Lorde after only 300 years as a Hollow, Vivek had always been annoyed that he never evolved even though he had eaten as many Hollows as her at the time.

Harry thought it had something to do with the spirits he had fed the Phoenix and the Serpent when they were still young. The spirits summoned by the stone were much different than those normally found in the human world, it had changed the two Hollows and even though they were as powerful as most Vasto Lorde they were still Adjuchas.

"Hmm I didn't know that," Arcelia replied "So the panther is the only one that can keep growing?"

Harry nodded in reply **"He's aiming to become a Vasto Lorde but he might not get the chance?" **

_"Why's that?" _Pythas asked.

Harry grinned **"I can sense a familiar signature headed towards them, Aizen is after them and after the defeat they just faced they'll probably join him and go straight to Arrancar." **

Pythas hissed in annoyance _"I wasn't aware the man had completed the transformation process." _

Harry shook his head **"He hasn't but they'll still join him and their goal will be put on hold while they wait to be transformed." **

Pythas hissed indignantly _"Pity, we should have just devoured them." _

Harry chuckled **"That's not even the bad news, why do you think Aizen is around these parts anyways?"**

The others were silent as they thought before a flash of understanding crossed Vivek's face.

**"Starrk?" **he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Harry nodded **"He was obviously after Coyote Starrk and sensed us nearby. He'll meet with Gimmjows group and recruit them before continuing on his search for Starrk, that is unless he's found him already."**

"If he's already got Starrk then he must be at Las Noches." Arcelia commented.

Pythas gave an annoyed hiss _"We should head to Las Noches, there are probably far more people to fight there."_

**"Indeed." **Vivek agreed **"But would we be allowed to fight them?"**

_"Who cares, no ones going to get in out way." _Pythas replied.

Harry chuckled interrupting the two **"While Pythas is correct, so is Vivek. We'll simply have to stay away from the palace for now." **he stated getting an angry hiss from the serpent and a triumphant look from the bird** "But, there are still a couple Vasto Lorde that I know of, we can go after them if you want." **

Arcelia gave a particularly vicious grin that was mirrored by Pythas.

"Oh that sounds like fun, lets do that." she stated happily.

_"I agree with her." _Pythas added.

**"Very well." **Vivek grumbled

Harry grinned and led them towards the first energy source he picked up on.

* * *

**-5 days later-**

After plenty of searching they had easily tracked down the Vasto Lorde. This one was named Evangale Autice and was well known like all other Vasto Lorde. He was feared by most Hollows due to his judicious use of the **Cero** technique, Evangale could charge and fire a **Cero** in no time flat and could fire them with either his hands or his mouth.

They had easily found the Vasto Lorde and Pythas had immediately struck. At first Evangale had ignored the serpent due to him being a Vasto Lorde and Pythas being an Adjuchas, he had mostly paid attention to Arcelia and Harry but after his first **Cero** had been easily deflected by Pythas's thick hide he had begun to take the fight more serious.

Of course he had found his trademarked technique to be useless against Pythas, most of his attacks were energy based and Pythas, like all Basilisks, was resistant to energy based attacks. Of course Evangale had a few attacks that could break through the Basilisks resistance, he was a Vasto Lorde after all, but at that point it was too late. The Hollow had disregarded his opponent and underestimated him and Pythas had capitalized on that.

Harry grinned when he saw the serpent prepared to strike, while he himself was extremely fast, Pythas excelled when it came to striking speed. The Basilisk could launch himself faster than most could follow and would have his teeth sunk into your side before you even realized it. Harry's grin widened when Pythas struck, from the look on Evangales face he had not expected the attack and the Vasto Lorde was caught unawares as two massive fangs sunk into his side and the Basilisks venom was pumped into him.

Pythas held on tightly as he prey struggled in his grip but the Hollows efforts just caused the poison to spread faster and in a few short minutes his eyes glazed over and his struggles ceased. Pythas waited a second or two before he tore into the dead Hollow, Vivek joined him and between the two of them the Vasto Lorde was quickly devoured. Harry felt their Reiryoku rise significantly but still they didn't evolve.

_"Dammit, I was sure that was going to be the one."_ Pythas hissed angrily.

Harry chuckled and turned too look off into the distance.

**"Well too bad, we may be out of time." **he muttered.

The others turned in the direction he was facing, they couldn't see anything but they could definitely sense it. Someone was coming.

Harry smirked at the questioning glances they shot him but remained silent as he lay down and waited. The others followed his example as they sensed the presence approaching them bit by bit.

It was five minutes later that the person reached them. Harry grinned fiercely as his eyes glittered in amusement.

**"Hello again Aizen-kun." **He chuckled.


	3. Arrancar

**Pride Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Chapter: 3

"Cero!" - Normal tone

'Cero!' - Thoughts

**"Cero!"** - Deep tone, Techniques.

_~Cero!~_- Silky tone, Parseltongue

* * *

"Potter-san, it is so good to see you again. I wish we had met under better circumstances." Aizen grimaced.

Harry grinned at the small Shinigami before him. Apparently Aizen had managed to gleam his name somehow these last 50 years and from what he could sense the Shinigami had grown stronger as well.

**"What do you mean by 'better circumstances' Aizen-kun?" **He asked in an amused tone.

A frown graced the Shinigamis face for a moment before his smirk was back in place.

'Ugh, I forgot how annoying his smirk could be.' Harry thought with a grimace.

"I mean it would have been better if your group hadn't just killed one of the few Vasto Lorde I looked forward to recruiting." Aizen replied sending the rest a quick glance but always keeping his attention on Harry.

It would seem that the Shinigami had learned from the last time they had met, he knew how much of a threat the Nundu Hollow was as he paid close attention to Harry at all times and had set aside his illusions this time. Well either that or he had gotten much better with his illusions and could even fool Harry's sixth sense.

'Doubtful' Harry scoffed.

Vivek chose to reply for the group as Harry remained silent. **"What, that weakling? Even Pythas here was enough to take him down solo. I do hope the rest of your 'army' is much stronger than this or you'll find them dieing quickly." **The Phoenix stated in a calm tone. Aizen took a moment to glance at both the Phoenix and the Basilisk but his attention remained on the leader of the group.

Harry gave him a feral grin.

**"Your 'Arrancar' are much stronger than the average Vasto Lorde are they not, Aizen-kun?"** he asked in a teasing voice. A flash of annoyance passed through the Shinigami's features but his smirk returned a second later.

"Of course they are, you'll find the Arrancar to be quite powerful, especially the Espada." Aizen replied in a silky tone.

_"Good," Pythas hissed "I hope we will not be disappointed."_

"Yes," Arcelia agreed "That would be most unfortunate." she added releasing some of her aura causing the sand beneath her to freeze.

Harry tuned out his friends 'subtle' threats and addressed the Shinigami captain before him.

**"So Aizen-kun, I know you didn't come all the way here for some two-bit Vasto Lorde. Does this mean that the transformation process is complete?"** Harry asked curiously, he was really looking forward to the power boost the transformation would bring him. His power had stopped rising from eating normal souls and Hollows long ago but he could feel the untapped potential he still held within him, he just had no other way of grasping it; perhaps Aizens methods were just what he needed.

The Shinigami's smirk widened into a smile as he nodded.

"Correct, It was complete a month ago and the first batch of perfect Arrancar just hatched a few days ago. If you accompany me back to the palace I will run some last minute tests on them before subjecting the four of you to the technique." He replied in a cheerful tone.

Harry grinned as he stood up, he ignored Pythas's whispered complaints about not reaching Vasto Lorde yet, and leaned closer to the Shinigami. Aizen paled as he came face to snout with the large Hollow, they both knew that should he wish it Harry could easily snatch him up in one bite.

**"Very well Aizen-kun**," He said in an amused tone **"Lead on." **

Aizen immediately turned and began using** Shunpo** to cross the desert. Harry gave a single eye twitch when he felt two weights land on him but quickly raced after the Shinigami, Pythas dived into the sand and followed behind the group.

* * *

-**2 months later-**

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took a look around, he could only see some sort of gunky liquid flowing around him and some white wall encasing him. Having awakened from the process he assumed he was now finished and could leave the cocoon**.**

His power swirled around him and was released in a powerful burst, the walls of his cocoon were blasted away and Harry tumbled to the floor. He took several deep breaths as he knelt on the floor and regained his strength, right now he was still weakened from the transformation but he could feel his core quickly refilling. There was also a difference in his core, it felt strange but in a good way; he felt complete. It was like something he never knew was missing had just returned and he was better for it.

"Ahh I see you're finally awake Potter-san, for a moment there we thought you weren't going to make it." A familiar voice stated from off to the side.

Harry looked up to see Aizen and shot the Shinigami a weak glare that the man easily brushed off.

"You took twice as long as most Hollows, the process should only take one month; you were in there for two."

Harry hummed in thought "Story of my life." he muttered. There had never been anything normal about him, why should that change now?

"Pardon?" Aizen asked curiously but Harry simply waved it off.

"Anything wrong with me?" He asked with a raised brow. -He had eyebrows now! Oh how he missed those.-

Aizen consulted the clipboard in his hand before replying.

"Not that I can see...you appear to be in perfect health...too perfect actually...in fact you're doing better than most of the other Arrancar. You also seem to be more...human...than most and usually only Vasto Lorde reach that level." Aizen muttered looking at him strangely.

Harry smirked in reply and stood, he grinned when he noticed that he still towered above the other man. Off to the side he noticed a full length mirror and walked over to examine himself. He grinned at what he saw. Gone was the skinny, pale, malnourished youth he had once been, in its place was a tall powerful figure.

By his closest estimate he now stood at close to 6''7, over a foot taller than he once was, he looked to be at least 18 years old now. Although he was tall and slim, his body held a fair amount of muscles. His body was lean and athletic, it could easily be noticed that he was built for speed rather than strength.

His hair was still the messy mop attributed to Potter men but it had grown down to his shoulders giving him a wild, shaggy look; it also tended to fall backwards now instead of covering his face as it once did. His eyes remained a bright emerald green but they now seemed to glow ominously, as he grinned he noticed that he still retained his ridiculously sharp teeth; the teeth of a predator.

While not as pale as he once was, his skin was still light enough to be considered pale. His Hollow hole had moved from its original position, instead of being at the center of his chest it now rested on his right pectoral. He also noticed that he still had a fragment of his mask attached to his face, it covered half his forehead and circled around the outside of his left eye before ending at his cheek, right above his eye on the mask fragment was the small black resurrection stone.

Lastly he noticed that he had a small white collar around his neck, Harry smirked confidentially as he fingered the collar. It was an item he had fashioned centuries ago and always wore, on the outside the collar was plain looking and unassuming, but on the inside he knew there were hundreds of runes carved into the item; runes he had carved himself. Ever since he had created it, he had always worn the collar but usually it had been hidden beneath his thick black fur and any who saw it thought it was part of his mask.

Grinning to himself Harry turned around and flexed as he examined the rest of his new body.

_*Schikt!*_

'Cool' He grinned as he noticed a new addition. While his fingernails were regular and 'human', he now found that if he flexed his hand a certain way he could extend them into a set of sharp claws. He would need to test their strength later but it was a welcome addition to his arsenal, he could already feel the sac containing his toxic breath at the back of his throat.

"Are you quite finished?" Aizen asked from behind drawing him from his thoughts, Harry gave him a wide grin showing all his sharp teeth as he turned to face the Shinigami.

"Yes, for now." He replied still grinning.

Aizen nodded and his eyes shot to a door off to the side.

"There are clothes in there, pick out a set and meet me outside." He stated before turning "And don't forget your Zanpakuto."

It was at this point that Harry noticed the blade embedded in the ground where he had landed, his Zanpakuto. It was a plain looking Katana about 75 cm long from end to end. The blade was an expertly polished silver while the grip was pitch black and wrapped with an emerald green cloth. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he saw the guard, it was in the form of a triangle with a circle inside and the blade making a line through both; the symbol of the Deathly Hollows.

As he grasped the hilt Harry felt a warmth spread through his body as his power pulsed, it reminded him of when he first held a wand. Smiling fondly at the blade he smoothly drew it from the floor, noticing there was naught a scratch on it, and examined it closely before resting it on his shoulder and heading towards the clothing room.

* * *

Pressing the wrinkles out of his shirt once more Harry crossed the room he had 'hatched' in and set out to find Aizen. He had taken a good look around the clothes room before choosing his current ensemble.

He now wore a long white jacket with a black inner lining, the jacket had been left wide open showing off his impressive physique as well as his Hollow hole and he has rolled up the arms. For pants he had searched long and hard before he managed to find a pair of white western pants since a majority of the clothing was of Asian descent, a long black sash had easily served as a belt. (Dressed like Grimmjow)

After trying on the different types of footwear he had decided to go barefoot since none seemed to feel comfortable on him. Tucked into his belt and hanging behind him was his blade, he had managed to find a nice black sheath for it inside the room.

Stepping into the hallway Harry felt the Shinigami before he saw him, Aizen stood just beside the door waiting for him to step out. Turning to face the Shinigami Harry grinned, causing Aizen to shudder at the rows of razor sharp teeth, and gave the man a slight bow. Aizen nodded and began walking down the hall, Harry fell in step beside him.

"Do you plan on keeping your name?" Aizen asked as they walked.

Harry shot him a surprised look but quickly replaced it with his ever present amusement.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked smirking.

"Most Hollows either forget their names after becoming Arrancar or choose new ones, I was wondering if you wanted a new one." Aizen replied before giving him that annoying smirk "Besides, 'Potter Harry' is not really much of a name for a Hollow."

Harry felt his eye twitch in annoyance but he restrained himself from lashing out.

'Hmm..maybe a new name would be nice. No one remembers me by my old name and perhaps its time for a change, after all Dumbles changed his name; why cant I?' as he thought a small grin spread across his face 'But what name to use? It'll definitely have to be in Latin since no one seems to speak it any more, something Dumbles will recognize...and fear.'

Harry came to a stop as he thought, what name would suit him best? Puer Qui Vixit? Nah, boy who lived may suit him but he had always hated that title; and the name sounded dumb. Avada Kedavra? That would really send the message to the old coot and it sounded like a good name but...hmm...Crucio? Another good name but not quite right...this had to explain the new him, something that would strike fear into those who translated it, something dark and powerful.

Noticing Aizen watching him carefully Harry began walking again as he thought of a name, he was about to pick the Avada when something glinted in his eye, looking up he could just see a small beam of light hitting the Resurrection stone causing it to glint. Harry's grin spread rapidly across his face as a name popped into his head, he stopped moving once more as he did the translations in his head.

Aizen stood by as he watched the newest Arrancar standing still in the hallway with a wide grin on his face. He was about to speak but Harry beat him to it.

"Mortem Incarnatus" he whispered in a gleeful tone, Aizen shot him a questioning glance "My new name is Mortem Incarnatus."

Aizen rose a single brow in surprise, such a strange name. He didn't recognize what language it came from so he wasn't sure what it meant. Most Arrancar chose names that held deep meanings for them, what did this one hold for Harry Potter?

"May I ask what it means?" he asked smiling at the Hollow.

Harry grinned as he continued walking "You may ask, but I wont answer."

"Very well."

Aizen frowned in annoyance but set it aside, it wasn't all that important after all. For now he had to continue the introduction and find out what the name meant at a later point.

"Now like I said earlier, your comrades were finished a month ago; they are currently training outside." Aizen began, Harry nodded and remained quiet "You have as much time as you need to adjust to your new body and power, after which you can challenge any of the Espada for their spot of take an open spot if you prove yourself powerful enough." Aizen continued.

Harry grinned darkly at this, he was already getting used to this new body and power; the new techniques available to the Arrancar would take him a while to master but given a week he was sure he could take down anyone Aizen set against him. Of course it wouldn't do to let everyone know his true power level, it was one of the reasons he always kept his Reiatsu tightly leashed; besides, its boring to fight someone if all they can do is crawl away or just lay about.

Following Aizen through another door Harry stopped short as he was taken by surprise, for the first time in over 200 years he stood underneath the sun. What caught him off guard was the fact they were still in Hueco Mundo, the sun never rose here. Never.

Putting on a real smile on his face Harry turned to the waiting Shinigami "Impressive."

* * *

**"Fuego Puno **(Fire Fist)"

Ducking under a flame covered fist Harry grabbed hold of the attached arm and sent the owner falling towards the ground. Oh how he missed the air, it had pleased him to no end when he mastered **Sonido** as well as learned how to stand on air. He could now run around in the air at speeds that would have made his firebolt look like a snail.

How he loved the freedom the sky brought him.

The feeling of a small hand grabbing his arm dragged him out of his thoughts and Harry inwardly swore as he heard Arcelia giggle before she spoke.

**"****Vez ****Hielo** (Ice Time)" she said in a tone so low she was practically whispering. Harry cursed again as a wave of ice flowed up his body from the spot she had grabbed.

'Damn Aizen for teaching them how to use Kido' Harry cursed. While the Hollows and Arrancar couldn't use Kido spells like Shinigami, some of the stronger (Arcelia) or smarter (Vivek) ones were able to use the same principal and create their own original techniques instead of using **Cero **variations.

As the wave of ice flash froze his body bit by bit Harry used his free hand to aim a punch at the girl while pulsing his Reiryoku at the same time. This had the effect of shattering all the ice on his body while sending the female Arrancar flying back several meters. With his body free and two of his opponents dealt with for the moment Harry turned to search for the third one, only to curse as he locked gazes with a pair of bright yellow eyes. Harry immediately came to a stop as his body froze up.

While he was too powerful to be killed or even petrified by Pythas's gaze, Harry still found his actions frozen when ever the ability was used on him; sort of like the _Petrificus Totalus _hex. With another Reiryoku pulse he restarted his body but the split second was enough for Pythas to attack. The Arrancars blade screeched as it slid against his Hierro leaving him unharmed, unfortunately for Harry he still lost their little spar due to the last hit being a killing blow.

"Damn!" he cursed, slowly making his way to the ground where the other two were waiting. Behind him Pythas followed, a smug grin on his face. Landing off to the side Harry turned to regard his three comrades, the transformation into Arrancar had really changed them.

Vivek now stood at about 5'8, and appeared to be around 17 or 18 years of age. He had short, slicked back (Reminding Harry of Draco Malfoy), orange hair with red streaks similar to the feathers his last form had. His eyes remained a bright crimson with small, black, birdlike pupils. Of his Hollow mask only a small beak like shard remained; enhancing his avian look. His body, like Harry's, was slender yet muscular but where Harry was pale Vivek had a nice golden tan. His Hollow hole had moved from his thigh, and was now located at the center of his chest but was covered by his clothing.

He wore a white Hakama with a red sash, over top he had a white jacket similar to Harry's except it had lad longer coat tails and the inside lining was as red as his sash; the jacket was neatly buttoned up making him look more mature. Like Harry Vivek had chosen to go shoe-less but it was mostly due to his Resurreccion instead of personal comfort. In his hand was a long crimson katana with a black clothed grip, the sword was about 55 cm long and the guard was in the form of a feather; tucked into the side of his sash was a dark red sheath.

Pythas towered over the other two as he stood at 6'2, like the other two males he looked to be around 18 years of age though he could have passed for older. His hair was a dark forest green and was tied together in big, long dreads that hung to his shoulders giving him the appearance of a Gorgon due to his released form. His eyes were the bright yellow of a Basilisk and were slitted like a snakes, around his neck was a thick, bone-white band that served as the remnant of his mask. His skin was deathly pale and he was very slim adding to his snake like appearance, his Hollow hole lay on his left pectoral; the opposite side of Harry's.

He wore white Hakama pants just like Vivek but his were tied with a dark green sash, the jacket he wore hung down to his feet like a long cloak but was kept unbuttoned showing off his chest. unlike the other two he wore a pair of black shoes that he had found in the room. His blade, like Harry's, was about 75 cm long and was silver in color, the grip was also wrapped in a green cloth but his was several shades darker than Harry's; the guard was in the form of a large green snake scale. He had his sheath tucked into the side of his sash and like the sash it was dark green in color.

Arcelia's change had shocked him the most, she had shrunk from a 6'3 Dementor to a 5'2 13 year old girl. Her body was very petite with a slim figure and small bust making her look cute and innocent; though her blood-lust remained in tact. Her hair was long and fell down to her mid back, it was pitch black like his but had dark gray streaks running through it. Her forehead and eyes were still covered by the white half mask; yet she still somehow managed to see even though her eyes were covered. Her skin was still smooth and gray in color with her lips being black.

Her Hollow hole was located where her belly button would be so she chose to wear a small vest that ended just above her Hollow hole. Like Harry she had also found a pair of western style pants that fit her comfortably, she had also chosen a black sash to use as a belt. On her feet were a small pair of black geta that gave her a slight increase in height. Her Zanpakuto was held in her hand like the others, it was roughly 40 cm long and had a black cloth around the grip; the guard was in the shape of a wide gaping maw with pitch black lips and teeth. Rather than tuck her black sheath into her sash she had it attached to a strap so she could carry it on her back.

Harry smiled softly as he examined the three.

"Good job guys, you actually managed to land a hit on me." He grinned. Although they were a huge hassle to fight there was one thing his form had that they lacked; speed. He was most likely the fastest Hollow in Hueco Mundo, his running speed allowed him to move so fast that he left after images, when combined with **Sonido**? He was untouchable.

Arcelia pouted crossing her hands across her chest. "No fair, you totally blew off my new attack without a sweat."

Harry grinned down at her, she was really cute now; something he was sure she hated.

"You just need to work on speeding up the freezing effect, keep practicing Arcelia-chan." He replied in a teasing tone causing her to swing her Zanpakuto at him. Dodging out of the way Harry drew his own blade and faced the three grinning Hollows.

''Alright, we're far enough from Las Noches." He stated causing their grins to fade as each gripped their blades tightly ''You can use your Resurreccions out here."

Faces split in gleeful joy, the three Hollows held up their blades and spoke their release phrases.

The air around them thickened as a massive amount of Reiatsu came crashing down onto the desert.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Vivek asked walking behind his leader. Both Arcelia and Pythas shot him a glare from their positions beside 'Mortem'.

"Yes, just cause we're working with this dickhead doesn't mean we have to act like his little lapdogs.'' Pythas replied in an annoyed tone.

"Pythas is right," Harry cut in "Aizen needs to know that we won't follow him blindly."

Vivek sighed and continued to follow behind the other three.

They soon came before a set of large white doors leading into their destination. Standing in front of said doors was a large brown haired Arrancar, he was about Harry's height and had half his face covered by his Hollow mask. All four came to a stop in front of him as he glared at them condescendingly.

"Meeting in progress," He huffed "You cant go in."

Harry smiled a dark smile as his senses sent him an image, one of a familiar Gillan with the same mask this Arrancar had.

"I remember you," he chuckled "You're one of Grimmjow's men aren't you." It wasn't a question.

The hollow was caught off guard as he studied the four people before him, he didn't know any of them so how did they know him?

"I'm sure you remember Pythas here," Harry stated pointing out his serpentine friend "After all, he almost devoured you a few short months ago."

The Arrancar paled as memories came rushing back to him.

He and his pack attacking the Pride Lord.

Getting defeated in less than a minute.

The relief he felt when their life had been spared.

The fear he felt watching the four Hollows walking away.

Harry and his group grinned darkly as the Arrancar gulped.

"I-im s-sorry s-sir." he stuttered ''But n-no o-one is a-allowed t-to e-enter."

Harry sighed dramatically as he heard this.

"That's too bad," he said in a depressed tone before his amused smirk returned ''For you that is."

Before the Arrancar even realized what he had said, Harry's foot lashed out and slammed into his chest, he was sent flying back and into the doors which blasted wide open. The Arrancar sailed through the room behind the door, over a large table and its occupants, and crashed into the wall. He lay embedded into the wall for a few seconds before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

With vicious smiles on their faces Harry, Pythas and Arcelia entered the room, Vivek followed behind shaking his head in resignation.

Harry took a moment to examine the others in the room, there was of course the now unconscious Arrancar he had kicked. He spotted Aizen sitting at the head of the table watching him with that damnable smirk on his face. To Aizens right was a brown haired man who was watching them with a bored look on his face but Harry could see the calculating glint in his eye. Next to him was a gray haired old man that was sneering at them in disgust. Beside the old man was a pretty green haired woman who watched them warily.

The last three figures sat across from the first three. One was a dark haired male with emerald eyes, if it wasn't for the impassive look on his face he could have passed for Harry's twin to a degree. Beside him was a black haired woman who was staring at him(Harry) in fear and anger. Next to her was a blue haired man who had gotten to his feet angrily as he examined the downed Arrancar, Harry assumed this was the new and improved Grimmjow.

Aizen and the current six members of his Espada were gathered around the table watching the four that had interrupted their meeting.

"What is the meaning of this," Grimmjow shouted looking from his Fraccion to the four figures in the doorway "Answer me you bastards."

Harry didn't answer, he didn't even acknowledge anyone else in the room; His attention was firmly on the black haired woman that was glaring at him with pure rage and a little fear.

"Be silent Grimmjow," Aizen spoke, silencing the Arrancar with a look. "My Espada, may I introduce you to the Pride Lord, the Ice Queen, the Desert Serpent and the Flame-wing." he finished pridefully.

Grimmjow and the green haired woman paled while the other Espada startled. The first man shifted in his seat as his bored look vanished and he studied them intently. The old man continued to sneer though it seemed it had lost its venom. The Harry lookalike remained impassive while the dark haired woman's gaze was now filled with more fear and anger.

Aizen sat in his seat and frowned, he had expected Harry to say something by now but the room was eerily silent. Even his three companions were sending him confused glances. It was after a few moments that everyone noticed that he had his eyes fixed on something, or rather someone. Aizen frowned as he looked at the two figures staring at each other, what was going on?

With killing intent burning in his glowing eyes and a razor sharp tooth, filled grin on his face Harry continued to stare at the 5th Espada. The tension rose in the room as everyone looked from him to the woman waiting for something to happen. In the completely silent room every one hear the one word he spoke and shuddered.

In a tone completely dripping with hate, malice and blood-lust Harry whispered one word that carried throughout the room.

"Bellatrix."

* * *

Mwuhahahahahah! Cliff Hanger Bitches!

Until next time, hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	4. Bellatrix

**Pride Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Chapter: 4

"Cero!" - Normal tone

'Cero!' - Thoughts

**"Cero!"** - Deep tone, Techniques.

_~Cero!~_- Silky tone, Parseltongue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

**A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to take a few moments to go over my current timeline and the Espada.**

** -Due to the whole 'Hollows wreaking the world' thing the human race was decimated and forced to restart and rebuild from scratch. As such the current time-line in the human realm is the mid 1500s that means Aizen still has like 500 years till we catch up with the current time-line.**

**-The Espada are not fully complete at this time, some are not Arrancar yet while others are still training to be powerful, listed below are the current Espada in Aizens forces.**

-0: -

-1: Coyote Starrk

-2: Baraggan Louisenbairn

-3: Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck

-4: Ulquiorra Cifer

-5: Bellatrix Black

-6: Grimmjow Jagerjaquez

-7: -

-8: -

-9: -

-10: -

Chapter 4: Bellatrix

* * *

"Bellatrix."

The single word easily carried around the room, it was filled with so much malice that a few winced and sent looks of pity at the named Espada. Bellatrix stood slowly from her seat. She felt all eyes in the room on her but her eyes were only fixed on one person, the one who had damned her to this hell many years ago, the one who had turned her into what she was.

Her appearance had remained mostly unchanged from when she was alive, she still had the long, black, shaggy hair of the Black family as well as the misty gray eyes that lit up with insanity and rage. Her black dress had been replaced by a long, flowing, white robe similar to the robes the magical's once wore and on her left cheek was a bone plate that had remained from her mask. Her Hollow hole was located on the left shoulder making her arm look like it was barely attached

"P-potter." her voice came out in a shaky whisper as she stared at him. While her eyes may have burned with anger and hate, her body shook in fear and despair. She knew what he was, she had heard the stories; even seen him in action a few times and now he stood before her. Her only hope was that he had changed his opinion of her over the centuries, that he had forgiven her crimes against him.

The last time they had met he had been so filled with rage, so filled with anger that it had brought her to her knees. This time though he simply examined her as if she were some sort of bug beneath his feet, the smile on his face held a hidden viciousness that was just looking for a way out. She needed to play this right, needed to act carefully; if she didn't...

Bellatrix shuddered.

Aizen at this point was very interested in the situation, since the last word Bellatrix had spoken the room had remained silent while the two stared at each other. The tension continued to rise as they all sat waiting for someone to do something, waiting for something to happen. Aizen couldn't help but wonder how the two Hollows knew each other, they were obviously close acquaintances from what he could see but it went beyond that.

He couldn't tell with Harry, the man had that same feral grin he had seen so many times directed at both friends and enemies so his feelings on the matter were unreadable. Bellatrix on the other hand was easy to read and what he saw was a contradiction, she seemed to hate him and fear him at the same time; strange. How did these two know each other?

Finally after minutes of silence Harry schooled his features and spoke. The others remained silent wondering what would happen.

"Fancy seeing you here Lestrange," he said in a slightly amused tone.

* * *

**-Flashback- **

_He was Hungry, he was always hungry but who should he eat this time? He was tired of lowlifes and criminals. He wanted something more filling, something more satisfying but what? Who?_

_A strange gleam appeared in his eye as he remembered old friends and most importantly old enemies. The stone on his head spun slowly as he concentrated on a face, concentrated on his next meal. The stone made a final turn and in a flash of light she was there, silvery and transparent but there all the same. His mouth watered as he bared rows and rows of incredibly sharp teeth, he towered over her glaring down at her with glowing emerald eyes._

_"Hello Bella, care to have a chat?'' he asked grinning widely._

**-Flashback End-**_  
_

* * *

"It's Black, Potter. I haven't been a Lestrange for hundreds of years." Bellatrix replied trying to keep a steady tone. She wasn't sure why she had said that, it had been the first thing to pop into her mind; it had been a mistake.

Aizen's eyes widened when he saw Harry's face twist into a look of pure rage. He had never seen anything but amusement or annoyance on the Hollows face, seeing his face twisted with such anger was frightening.

He watched the Arrancar raise up a hand with one finger pointed at Bellatrix. A Kido? Bala? Harry never used energy based attacks before, he had always been a physical Hollow to the point Aizen thought he lacked the focus to use spiritual techniques.

He panicked as the tip of the boys finger began to glow red. He wouldn't use a **Cero** in here would he? The blast would destroy the room and might even hit some of the nearby Hollows as well. A **Cero** from someone as powerful as he was rumored to be might just destroy the entire room and all rooms behind it, not to mention any Hollows caught in the blast.

Panicking Aizen jumped to his feet hoping to stop the attack as the other Arrancar leapt away from Bellatrix who stood rooted to her spot with widened eyes, Aizen opened his mouth prepared to stop the Arrancar before the **Cero** was fully charged; he was too slow.

**"Crucio."** the Shinigami and his Espada watched in shock as a small bolt of red light flew from the extended finger towards Bellatrix. They watched in slow motion as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she tried to dodge at the last minute but the red light clipped her shoulder; then the screams began.

Screams filled with unimaginable pain and anguish rang out throughout the room. Bellatrix dropped to the ground convulsing and writing in pain, her mouth was wide open as she screamed and screamed. Her hands lashed out clawing up the ground as she thrashed about on the ground.

Aizen watched in fascination and shock as his Espada writhed in pain. What the hell was going on? What was that technique that it could bring someone like Bellatrix down with only a glancing blow. He turned to look at Harry but the Arrancar just remained standing in the same spot with his finger outstretched and his face blank of any emotion. For the first time since they had met Harry's face was a blank mask, no amusement, no viciousness, not even any anger; there was nothing.

Aizen suppressed a shudder.

* * *

After two minutes Harry brought his hand down and released his Cruciatus, he stood still as Bellatrix stopped screaming and writhing. She lay on the ground twitching and whimpering in pain, the entire room was silent once more as everyone stared at him with wide eyes; some in fear others in shock. This had been the first time anyone had really seen him use magic...and live. He tended to keep his abilities secret, even from his three friends and usually he stuck with his Hollow abilities but after seeing Bellatrix again and hearing her use the Black name he had lost it.

Harry sighed. It wasn't like he still mourned Sirius and the rest, after all it had been over a millennium and he had gotten revenge for them all. It was just that he was caught unprepared by Bella, she had brought up memories of his past and his betrayal at Dumbledores hands. The betrayal that had started all this, his need for revenge was one of the few things that kept him going all these years. Hearing Bella use the Black name had brought up old memories and he had forgotten the others and resorted to his magic.

He had cast a spell in front of witnesses. He didn't give a rats ass about the statute of secrecy, there were no magicals anymore after all, but he had enjoyed keeping his abilities hidden, now they had seen him use a curse; an unforgivable curse no less.

Whatever.

They had only seen him use one curse; there might be other ex-magical Hollows out there but none of them retained their magic. It was an ability granted to him by the Deathly Hollows, just as the stone allowed him to summon spirits the Elder wand allowed him to use magic; with it fused with him he would always be able to use magic no matter what.

While he thought, Bellatrix had managed to stagger to her feet and was staring at him in shock and astonishment with a tinge of fear.

"H-how?" She asked in a quiet tone drawing his attention 'H-how do you still h-have your m-mag.."

In a burst of speed too fast to be followed Harry disappeared from his spot and reappeared on the other end of the room with a loud crash. When their eyes finally caught up to him everyone discovered the source of the crash to be Bellatrix's body impacting with the wall. Harry stood before her his hand around her throat and his head beside hers as he held her up a few inches above the ground, he lips were moving but nothing could be heard by the others in the room.

They watched in fascination as Bellatrix's wide eyes filled with fear, then anger and lastly resignation. After a few seconds Harry stepped away from her and dropped her to the ground where she lay gasping for air as her body twitched from the aftereffects of the Crutiatus. Turning on his heel he stalked away with one final sentence

"Remember Bella dear, I can kill you whenever I please." He stated with his feral grin back in place. She had been warned and she would either heed his warning or die, time had passed between them both and they were no longer the people they once were; whatever happened to her now wasn't his concern.

Slowly he made his way back to this three comrades, all eyes in the room followed his movement as he crossed the room with a wide grin on his face. Reaching his friends Harry turned and locked eyes with Aizen, a small burst of Legilimency showed him that the Shinigami was extremely curious about his spell but would remain silent and study him; just perfect, it was better than having to answer annoying questions.

Ignoring the shocked and questioning looks on his friends faces Harry concentrated on Aizen and spoke.

"Greetings Aizen-kun," he chirped "I'm here to join the Espada."

Aizen simply stared for a few seconds before he seemed to remember himself and stood straighter.

"Very well," he replied with his smirk firmly in place although his eyes kept their calculating glint "What position would you like to try for?"

Harry's grin widened as he broke eye contact with Aizen and turned to the most powerful Arrancar he could sense. He was satisfied to see it was the brown haired Hollow that had been studying them carefully.

"Why number one of course." he replied.

The Hollow seemed surprised for a moment and his eyes flickered over to Aizen before concentrating on Harry, he studied him for a few seconds before nodding.

Aizen saw the nod and turned to the rest of the Espada in the room.

"We shall head to the arena to watch the fight between Mortem Incarnatus and Coyote Starrk."

Bellatrix snorted from her spot across the room causing all eyes to focus on her.

"Something to say Bella?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Death Incarnate?" Bellatrix sneered before she remembered just who she was talking to and paled "It suits you, my lord."

Aizen's brows rose in shock as his most cruel, vicious and disrespectful Espada actually showed someone a modicum of respect. My Lord? What the hell did Mortem say to her? And his name, she knew the language? How strange but he would agree with her, considering the rumors he has heard; Death Incarnate seemed to fit this Hollow perfectly.

"Why thank you Bella." Harry grinned ignoring the various looks the other Espada were giving him.

Grimmjow and the green haired Arrancar were still pale and looking at him with a mixture of shock and fear.

Coyote was seemingly assessing him for the coming battle but was looking annoyed, no wonder though since Harry kept his Reiryoku tightly bound so no one could assess his power.

The old man had stopped sneering and was also trying to assess him although he was making an effort to look uninterested at the same time.

The midget and impassive version of himself was simply standing behind Aizen looking bored.

Bella was sending him fearful looks but kept her head down, their little 'chat' was most likely still running through her mind.

His three friends were looking at him strangely but he knew they would wait for a more private location before speaking to him. They were most likely curious about not only his spell but his connection with Bella.

"If that is all," Aizen spoke drawing attention "Let's meet in the arena in an hours time, that should be enough to gather the other Arrancar."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. Most fights in Las Noches were held in the arena before the full Arrancar army, this was done so the fighters could show off their strength. For the Espada it served as a reminder of why they were in charge and why their orders should be followed.

He examined his opponent as they walked, Starrk was said to be very powerful, so much so that others had died just by being around him. It would be and interesting fight that was for sure.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry stood opposite Coyote Starrk in a large circular pit. Above them in the stands hundreds of Hollows cheered in anticipation of the coming battle, Harry could easily spot his three friends in the crowd as they watched with superior smirks on their faces; they didn't have any doubts about his abilities, to them he had already won. In a separate section of the stands located above the audience Aizen and his Espada sat together, watching the two fighters closely.

"So, you're the Pride Lord: Mortem Incarnatus huh?" Coyote stated in a bored tone but the glint in his eyes betrayed his interest "You don't look like much."

Harry grinned and gave an amused hum "Neither do you, Lone Wolf: Coyote Starrk."

Starrk gave a small smirk at this. Both inclined their heads towards the spectators box and a small nod from Aizen was all they needed to begin.

Without a sound Harry disappeared in a burst of speed, kicking up dust as he moved towards Starrk. The Primera(1st) Espada was caught off guard by his speed but was able to regain his bearings just in time to dodge a left hook from his opponent. In a burst of speed rivaling Harry's Starrk disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent and aimed a powerful chop at his neck, before the blow could land Harry disappeared and reappeared to the side aiming his own counter attack.

The weaker Hollows in the audience were barely able to keep up with the battle as both Arrancar vanished and reappeared in bursts of speed attempting to land the first blow. One would attack from behind or the side and before their attack struck the other would disappear and launch a counter attack.

This fight continued along this thread for several minutes, with neither fighters landing a single blow. After two minutes of attacking and dodging Harry gave his opponent a wide grin and a respectful nod before he vanished without a trace. Starrk's eyes widened in shock as his opponents speed doubled in an instant, his eyes darted around looking for his opponent but Harry was moving too fast for him to follow, all he could see was a white blur coming towards him. He just barely dodged a powerful blow to the face by moving at the last second, his cheek burned as Harry's fist grazed him. Before he could react, his opponent shimmered and disappeared, he only had a moment to stare at the afterimage in shock before his back exploded with pain and he was sent flying clear across the arena.

Harry stood in the center of the arena with a wide grin on his face and his leg still outstretched from his kick. He had been testing Starrk from the start of the battle by moving sluggishly and slowly increasing his speed. After Starrk had reached his limit Harry had decided to stop testing him and take the battle seriously, he had immediately shifted to his top speed and attacked. While he was able to land a powerful blow he wouldn't count his opponent out yet, Starrk had yet to resort to **Sonido** or any other speed techniques so he could still match him. Also the Espada had a powerful **Hierro **so there was no way that such a light blow fazed him.

Harry was proven correct as a pillar of blue Reiryoku exploded from his opponents form, a large amount of Reiatsu came crashing down on the arena sending the stronger Hollows to their knees while the weaker ones fainted. The only ones unaffected by the pressure were the Espada, Aizen, Harry, Arcelia, Pythas and Vivek. Slowly Starrk made his way back to his feet with a smirk on his face as he regarded his opponent.

"You were holding back," he stated.

Harry grinned and nodded "Of course I was, I'm a speed demon; the fastest Hollow in Hueco Mundo."

Starrk hummed in amusement "The fastest huh? Interesting, but speed wont be enough to win this fight for you."

Harry nodded in acceptance "I'm more than just speed."

"So I've heard." Starrk chuckled his hand going for the hilt of his sword. As soon as he grabbed hold of his blade the pillar of Reiryoku surrounding him vanished and the massive pressure lessened. "Perhaps you can answer a question for me?"

Harry grasped his sword as well "What might that be?"

"How is it you have no Reiatsu?" he asked with a single raised brow.

Harry smirked at him cheekily "Did you think you were the only one with a deadly aura? My Reiatsu was once so massive that like you, others died by approaching me but I've long learned how to control it and compress it. You feel no Reiatsu because I don't want you to." he lied.

There were actually two reasons he had no Reiatsu. The first was the invisibility cloak that now made up his skin, with the powers of the cloak he was able to hide himself from all six senses by concentrating. If he used the cloak he would become totally undetectable to his enemies no matter how well trained they were or how good they were at sensing Reiryoku.

The second reason was the collar around his neck. The pure white collar had been formed from Sekkseki and had various restriction runes scribed on the inside. As long as he wore the collar a large percent of his Reiryoku was locked away, while it weakened him immensely it also had a few benefits. With only a small portion of his Reiryoku available he had excellent control over his power which served to make him faster, stronger and more resilient.

Starrk gave another amused hum as he slowly drew his blade.

"Interesting point, that would explain your speed then. With so much Reiryoku compressed within your body you would be able to reach unimaginable speeds." the Primera Espada noted speaking more to himself than Harry.

"Correct." Harry chuckled drawing his blade as well. "I should congratulate you, few others realize the true nature of my speed."

He spun the sword lazily with one hand as he waited for Starrk to make the first move.

"Very well Incarnatus, shall we resume our battle?" Starrk replied giving his blade a few test swings.

"After you." Harry offered grinning widely.

There was a buzz of static as Starrk disappeared with a **Sonido**, his speed doubled as he appeared in front of Harry with his blade descending...

* * *

"He still has that monstrously huge Reiatsu." Grimmjow muttered shaking slightly beneath Starrks spiritual pressure.

Aizen gave a small hum in amusement.

"What you should note is that Incarnatus is still standing without releasing his own Reiatsu." Ulquiorra commented in an even tone.

"Its strange isn't it?" Nel commented "He has no Reiatsu whatsoever."

"Its not too strange." Baraggan grunted "After years of practice its simple to conceal your Reiatsu to the point its unnoticeable."

"I know that." Nel replied turning to him "But there's a limit to just how much you can conceal, if he really is the fabled Pride Lord then he should have far more Reiatsu than he can hide."

"Unless the rumors are a lie." Baraggan countered "Perhaps he's not as powerful as many would have you believe."

Both Grimmjow and Bellatrix snorted at this.

"Something to add?" Aizen asked but his gaze was focused mainly on Bellatrix.

"He's definitely powerful," Grimmjow replied "I fought him once."

"And lived to talk about it?" Bella asked with a raised brow.

"He found me...interesting." Grimmjow muttered.

"Hm..tell me Bellatrix, what is your connection with him?" Aizen asked turning back to the battle but watching the Arrancar out the corner of his eye "And what was that technique he used on you? You seemed to recognize it."

Bella's flinch was easily noticeable by all in the spectators box as she kept her eyes glued to the battle taking part below.

"I cant say," she muttered after a moment "He has forbidden it."

Grimmjow snorted at this "Since when do you follow orders?"

Bella shot him a deadly glare "Since he started giving them." she replied shuddering at the memory.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned in close, her eyes shut tight as she waited for her death. Any moment now and she would feel his razor sharp teeth on her skin as he brutally ripped her throat out. She waited for the pain but it never came and she was caught off guard as he began whispering in her ear._

_"It would be very...unwise for you to go blabbing away all my secrets Bella dear." Potter whispered in a teasing tone "Yes I can still use magic, I wont tell you how or why since you are undeserving of my trust." _

_She nodded as much as she could with his hand wrapped around her throat but he seemed to ignore it as he continued on._

_"I will allow you to continue using the Black name Bella dear since it has been so long since we lived, in fact the only reason you still live is because I have had time to forget the past, your crimes against me have been forgotten but not forgiven_." _here Potter stopped and allowed a moment for his words to sink in "All the hate I once held, all the malice and anger I once carried are now turned on one man, Dumbledore still lives Bella dear. He continues on as a Shinigami but his end is nigh, he is the only one I care for, so you had better rejoice because you might just live past this day." _

_Her eyes had widened at the Dumbledore comment as the boy hissed the words in his anger, how did Dumbledore become a Shinigami? Why did Potter hold so much hate and anger for his one time mentor? It was quite the puzzle but right now she didn't have time to figure it out._

_"Here's how things are going to work Bella." the boy continued "You are going to keep quiet about my past and my magic. You are going to stay out of my way and only speak to me when you have no choice. You will stay away from me Bella and I will do the same for you, as long as you don't bother me then you will get to continue existing; Understand?"_

_She gave another nod hoping he would let go soon as she was beginning to run out of air._

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Trust me, he's not some one you want to mess with." Bella muttered to the rest of the listening Espada

Aizen hummed as he sat in thought "Tell me Bellatrix, where do you believe he should be placed in the rankings?" he asked never looking away from the battle. Both seemed to be evenly skilled with their blade but he could tell that Mortem was still toying with his opponent if only slightly.

Bell snorted in annoyance as she turned to him "I would say Primera or Cero." she replied.

Baraggan growled at that "You really believe the boy is so powerful? He may be tied with Starrk now but you can see that he's falling behind."

"No, he's not falling behind he's playing with his prey." Grimmjow commented garnering some strange looks from the others "Its a feline thing." he stated simply.

"It's true," Ulquiorra added "Hes not even taking Starrk seriously."

"Perhaps Bellatrix is correct then?" Nel commented

Aizen nodded slightly "We'll have to see who emerges victorious."

"Well, it looks like Starrk is getting serious." Baraggan stated causing the others to turn their attention back to the fight just in time to see a small figure jump from the stands..

* * *

"Lilynette!" Starrk shouted out as a deep frown marred his face.

Harry rose a single brown as a small girl jumped from the stands and landed next the the Espada.

"So, this is your other half?" he asked with a chuckle "She's kinda cute."

The girl opened her mouth to retort but was silenced as Starrk placed a hand on her head.

"I can see that you really do live up to your reputation, Pride Lord." Starrk murmured "Even against me you still manage to hold back your skills, From now on I will fight you at my full strength and force you to do the same."

Harry chuckled and hefted his sword onto his shoulder as he studied the two Arrancar.

A grin split his face as he responded "You're welcome to try."

Starrk gave a curt nod as a pillar of blue Reiryoku exploded around him and his partner. The girl, Lilynette, began to glow as the Reiatsu in the arena began to thicken.

Harry grinned as he felt the power rolling off his opponent. Starrk hadn't been joking, he was really going all out now. With a final spike the blue aura surrounded the two figures hiding them from sight, Starrk's voice could be heard within as he spoke his release phrase.

**"Kechirase**: **Los Lobos** (Kick About: The wolves)"

* * *

:P Another cliff hanger lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter and are looking forward to the next.


	5. Starrk

**Pride Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Chapter: 5

"Cero!" - Normal tone

_'Cero!'_ - Thoughts

**"Cero!"** - Deep tone, Techniques.

_~Cero!~_- Silky tone, Parseltongue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

**A/N: well it took a long, long time but here it is, chapter 5, hope you all like it. **

**I would also like to take this time to mention that chapters 1 to 4 have all been reviewed and rewritten, nothing too major, just some spelling and grammatical errors as well as small changes for consistency.**

* * *

Harry grinned in amusement as he stared into the cloud of dust that hid his foe, he could still feel Starrk within the cloud and he was quite impressed by what he sensed, Starrk had already contained a considerable amount of reiryoku prior to his release but now that he was reunited with his other half?

Wow.

No wonder he was number one around here, the man truly deserved his position, power-wise anyways. With his released form, Starrk's reiryoku levels had pretty much increased a hundred-fold, quite the impressive feat.

* * *

With nary a sound or any sign to denote the build up of power, a blast of pure concentrated energy was fired from within the dust cloud and bore down on Harry. The powerful, blue tinged **Cero** plowed into the black-haired teen, reducing him to ashes, and continued on its way into a nearby arena wall, causing several hundred Hollows to scramble out of the way.

The cloud of dust, blown aside by the fast moving **Cero**, cleared and revealed Starrk's released form to his excited audience. He stood tall and proud with one hand at his side and the other holding a long smoking pistol, his eyes darting about in search of his opponent, he refused to believe the other Hollow was defeated so easily.

_'This would be so much simpler if he had even a sliver of power to sense.'_ Starrk thought with a frown.

His eyes scanned the arena in search of the dark haired teen but nothing could be seen on the ground or in the air.

_'Where is he?'_

There was a blur to the side, the pistol snapped up and a blue beam of power was released in an instant.

Starrk frowned a moment later, there was nothing there.

There was a sound behind him and he turn with his second gun drawn, nothing there.

A blur to the left, nothing there.

A sound from behind, nothing there.

The brown-haired Primera frowned, his opponent was toying with him... and it was working. He couldn't sense or even see the other Hollow, he was being toyed with and it was getting real annoying. With a sigh to calm himself, Starrk raised his second pistol and with an effortless hop, soared high into the sky.

The tip of his pistols glowed with power as he aimed towards the arena floor, great amounts of power just waiting to be released..

"**Cero Metralleta**"

In a flash, thousands of blue-tinged beams descended upon the arena floor, causing many Hollows to retreat backwards fearfully. The explosion rocked the entire arena, causing many to tumble out of their seats while others stumbled about, Starrk simply brought his gun to his lips and blew out the smoke as he admired his handiwork.

_'That should draw him out,'_ The Espada mused, eyes darting about rapidly. _'If not, then the dust should at least be of assistance.'_

"That was quite impressive."

The voice caused him to freeze up for a split second, it was coming from right behind him, regaining his bearings Starrk spun with his pistol raised but there was no one there.

"Over a thousand **Cero**'s in a single second." the voice came from behind once again. "Even I cant match up to that."

Another spin and this time he spotted his opponent but instead of firing Starrk came up short as he noticed something surprising, his opponent was nothing but a floating head. From the neck down, his entire body was gone and the head was simply floating with that ever-present grin on its face. Starrk could only gape at the strange sight in shock and confusion, only for a moment though before the trigger was pulled and the **Cero** was released. He watched as the head blurred to the side and narrowly dodged the attack, the grin glowing at him mockingly. Traced the movement with his gun, he prepared to fire once more, only to come up short as the head shimmered and vanished.

"This is getting a bit boring don't you think?" the voice asked from inches beside him, he could clearly hear the amusement in his opponents tone.

With a slight snarl, an action that was completely opposite to his regular, bored countenance, Starrk vanished and appeared several meters away.

"**Los Lobos **(The Wolves)." the Primera muttered under his breath.

All around him, hundreds of grey wolves faded into existence, growling and snarling as they awaited their masters command.

"Find him."

In a blur all the wolves disappeared, homing in on the scent and rushing to complete their masters command. The wolves all converged on one location and Starrk release a slight smirk as he saw a shimmer, followed by the appearance of his opponent, body and all. Starrk raised his pistol and took aim, stopping short once more as he noticed the mischievous glint in his opponents eye, that was not a good sign.

* * *

Harry chuckled at his opponents abilities as the hundreds of wolves descended on his position, so far he had enjoyed toying with Starrk, the man had such interesting reactions, watching him chase shadows was quite funny and entertaining. As the wolves descended, Harry dismissed his disillusionment charm and prepared for an impressive show of force, he was being tested after all.

The wolves came closer and closer but Harry stood waiting, his eyes glittering mischievously as he brought an open hand up before his face. An emerald green glow surrounded the upraised hand and as the wolves drew near, the fist closed.

"**Espacio Cero** (Zero Space)."

An explosion of green light filled the sky as a globe of emerald energy exploded from Harry's form, wiping out all the wolves in an instant. As quick as it came, the globe vanished, leaving the two powerful Hollows alone in the sky.

* * *

"What..the..fuck..." Grimmjow gaped in awe.

"Inspiring." Ulquiorra added with a slight widening of his eyes.

"W-was that a **Cero**?" Nel asked with wide eyes.

"In a way," Aizen replied with a raised brow. "The power was much reduced but it seemed to allow him to cover all angles."

"A most ingenious idea." Baraggan agreed.

"I wonder what Starrk is going to do." Nel asked in a curious tone.

"Well, seeing a his guns and wolves have failed, he's most likely going to pull out his blades." Bella replied.

"That does seem to be his usual course of action." Aizen agreed.

"Don't think it'll make much of a difference," Grimmjow muttered. "See that look in Mortem's eyes? That's the same look I get when I'm done playing with prey, he's going to finish it soon."

* * *

Sure enough, Harry had decided that it was time to end the battle, he had toyed with the top Espada without breaking a sweat and had easily circumvented all of Starrk's techniques; there was no need to continue fighting, even a brainless Gillian could see who the more powerful Hollow was. As he considered the many ways to finish the battle, Harry noticed a spike in Starrk's Reiryoku, a sign of an incoming attack.

In a flash of blue light, the twin pistols in Starrk's hands vanished and were replaced with a pair of glowing blue katana, it would seem that Starrk was looking to end it as well.

Harry grinned as he decided how to end the battle, the look on his foes face would be quite entertaining.

"Impressive technique you have there," he stated in an amused tone. "Blades created from pure energy, that would require an enormous amount of control."

He brought an arm up above his head.

"Lets see how your blades do against mine."

In a blur, his hand slashed down diagonally, from the top right to the bottom left.

_"Sectumsempra."_

* * *

Starrk had been prepared to clash blades with his opponent once more, he knew the battle was lost but he refused to lose so easily, no matter what, he would force his opponent to release some measure of his true strength. With his **Colmillo **drawn, he prepared to rush the Pride Lord and cut him down before the other was ready.

"Lets see how your blades do against mine." his opponent spoke, as his hand moved downwards.

_'Now.'_ Starrk exclaimed mentally as he blurred towards the other Hollow.

However, rather than go for his sword like the Primera had assumed, the other Hollow simply grinned as he made a cutting gesture with his hand and whispered one word.

_"Sectumsempra."_

* * *

With a splash of red, Starrk felt his torso explode with pain.

He stumbled and cast a quick glance downwards, his clothes were stained red with blood and as he watched, more and more blood poured out from the wound decorating his torso. From his left shoulder down to his right thigh stretched a massive gash, it looked like someone had forcefully cut into him with a large blade.

_'I-impossible.'_

His vision had gone blurry, he was loosing a lot of blood, why was the cut healing so slowly?

_'H-how?'_ the Primera wondered in shock. _'My **Hierro**, how could he cut through it so simply?'_

With a powerful force of will, Starrk focused his thoughts and continued towards his opponent, if he was going down, he would at least land a hit on the other. Mortem had yet to move from his position and as Starrk neared, he rose his twin blades and slashed down at the dark haired teen. The Primera Espada watched with a hint of anticipation as the other made no move to avoid his technique-

_'He's underestimating me.'_

-and poured as much Reiryoku into the blades as he could, the twin swords glowing white with power as they struck the other Hollow.

...

For the first time in his life, Coyote Starrk gaped in shock.

Across from him Mortem stood unharmed, only two rips in his shirt to show that the attack had even landed.

"H-how," Starrk stuttered in shock. "That had all my power poured into it, how are you unharmed?"

The other Hollow grinned at him.

"You are powerful Coyote Starrk, one of the most powerful Hollows I have ever fought." Mortem replied with a nod.

Starrk gasped as a tremendous amount of Reiatsu crashed onto his shoulders and forced him to his knees, aggravating his already serious wound, he could only stare at the other Hollow in shock, not even Aizen's Reiatsu could affect him to this degree; especially not when he was in his released form.

"But," Mortem continued without pause. "compared to my power? You are nothing."

And truly he believed him

As fast as it had come, the Reiatsu vanished, however the message had been recieved. With this release of power Starrk could finally assess and gauge his opponents spiritual strength, what he saw truly frightened him. Even with such monstrous power on display, Starrk could still sense more power hidden deep within, an ocean of pure energy, wild and endless. With this, the brown haired Hollow knew that he had never stood a chance, he had been fated to lose from the very beginning and nothing he could have done would have changed that; with this realization, Starrk hung his head in defeat.

"You've won, finish it." he muttered with his eyes closed. His only regret was that his death would mean Lilynettes as well, she deserved better.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you Starrk." the other Hollow replied with a grin causing Starrk's eyes to fly open in shock, most fights between Hollows were to the death, especially when it involved Espada vying for new positions.

"Just like Grimmjow, you interest me." The dark haired Hollow explained. "Given time, you will only grow more powerful, when that day comes you and I will fight once more."

Starrk looked up in shock...and came face to face with a glowing red hand.

_"Stupefy"_

* * *

As they watched the Primera's body fall, the assembled Hollows released a cheer that shook the entire arena, they had just witnessed the power of the Pride lord and with him on their side, there was no way they could lose.

* * *

Aizen stared in both fear and awe at the dark-haired teen in the sky.

Such Power.

He had heard the rumors of the Pride Lord but had discounted them as just that, rumors. But now with this display there was no denying it, this Hollow was powerful, exceedingly so.

Starrk at his best was around the level of a Shinigami captain, he was not a pushover, he was one of the strongest Arracnar in the army for a reason. But Harry, or Mortem as he now went, had defeated him with little effort and with techniques Aizen had no way of explaining.

His speed surpassed that of the Second Captain, Shihoin Yoruichi, and his techniques were quite amazing.

A spherical **Cero**.

What could only be assumed as an invisibility technique coupled with an invisible blade that couldn't be sensed

And lastly whatever it was he had used to render Starrk unconscious

This Hollow was dangerous Aizen decided, useful yes, but far too powerful to control. Could he really keep the Pride lord at his side? Could he trust the Hollow to not attempt a rebellion against his rule?

Of course he could, this was no time to second guess his plans, by the time things were said and done, he would be a god and no Hollow, no matter how powerful, would be a threat to his reign. With his fears settled, Aizen sat back to watch the proceedings.

Mortem had caught Starrk's falling body and looked ready to finish him off, his hand was glowing a light green and words were being whispered, curse this large arena, it had made it impossible to hear the conversations the two had exchanged, then again it had also kept them all safe from collateral damage, so that was a bonus and... what the hell?

_'Okay then, add healing to his list of techniques.'_ Aizen thought with a frown. He was quite interested in this Hollows techniques but there was no chance he could ask about them, all of the Espada liked to keep their full capabilities hidden. Not that they remained hidden for long, being able to cast illusions allowed one to see many things they weren't supposed to.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Within a darkened office, a pair of eyes glared into the darkness with the intensity of burning coals as their owner stroked his beard in thought. The years had greatly changed one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, now known as Captain Commander Yamamoto. For one the twinkling that had always been present in his eyes had vanished, to be replaced with a malicious gleam, one that only showed when he was truly furious.

Such as now.

"What do you mean the boy has awakened?" the old man snarled, seemingly to himself.

_"Exactly that, it would seem that Aizen has attracted his attention as well as his services."_ a wispy voice replied.

"Aizen?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow, completely unshocked to hear that one of his Captains had turned traitor. "Really? One would think the boy had learned much since he died, I'm surprised he would join someone like Aizen."

Dumbledore, a master of the art of manipulation, had easily pierced through Aizen's carefully laid plans and manipulations. He had been suspicious of the brown-haired captain since the whelp had graduated from the Shinigami academy, it had been so easy to see the similarities between Aizen and a young Tom Riddle or even a young Grindelwald and those similarities had led to Dumbledore keeping a close eye on Aizen, with some assistance of course.

What truly shocked and annoyed him though was the fact that he had greatly miscalculated on young Harry's behavior. After being manipulated and betrayed long ago, he had expected Harry to lash out and perhaps kill Aizen, not join with a man that closely resembled Voldemort or, dare he say it, he himself.

_'Perhaps Aizen defeated him, maybe Harry was more susceptible to the illusions than I thought.'_ the old man pondered in thought.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked, turning his eyes to a shadowed corner.

_"Simply allow Aizen to continue with his plot, eventually the boy will come for you." _the voice replied with authority.

"When he does?" Dumbledore asked with a scowl.

_"Then you will carry out your part of our agreement." _the voiced hissed back. _"You will reclaim my treasures and I shall grant your wish."_

Something flashed in the old mans eyes as a small smile marked his face.

"Very well, I'll allow Aizen to continue with his plots." Dumbledore agreed.

_Do not fail me Albus, even my patience has its limits." _the voice hissed and the old man could feel it's presence fading from the room.

"Of course not, my master." the old man whispered.

As the presence faded, the old man shifted his attention to a separate corner just as a cloaked figure strode out.

"What have you learned?" the old man asked, his malicious visage vanishing and a mask of serenity replacing it.

"The Potter brat and his little friends have joined with Aizen, he has been given a position within Aizen's Espada." the cloaked figure replied with a slightly audible sneer.

"Truly?" Dumbledore asked, mock surprise in his voice. "I already know this, surely you have more to report."

The cloaked figure growled lowly before speaking.

"The boy also defeated Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada." the figure spat.

Dumbledore leaned back and stroked his beard in thought.

"Interesting, what can you tell me about Harry's abilities?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing you don't already know from your last battle." the figure ground out. "He still retains his magical abilities, and he's just as fast as you said, perhaps faster."

The old man nodded to himself before standing and making his way to the door, the cloaked figure stepped back into the shadows of the room.

"Keep an eye on Aizen, report all his actions and let me know if anything changes." Dumbledore ordered, gripping the doorknob.

The shadows in the room surged towards the cloaked figure, seemingly sucking him within.

"Oh and do be careful," Dumbledore spoke with a genial tone and grandfatherly smile on his face. "It would cause me great pain if something were to happen to you Severus."

An indignant snort was his only reply.

The old man chuckled to himself as he exited the room, his Lieutenant falling into step behind him without a sound.


End file.
